RWBY: Dragon Son
by Posidon29
Summary: Some heroes are born great. Others have greatness thrust upon them. I get dragged from my world and am forced to fight an incredible enemy with the fate of the world in the balance. No pressure. Rated M because.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm off to see the wizard

**Hello, I'm Posidon29. This is my first story. You should read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. It is the property of Rooster Teeth. I own nothing except for me. **

It all started when I fell.

My name is Damien Drake. I lived in a small town. I love RWBY and many other anime. I usually wear jeans, boots, and the jacket Desmond wore in assassin's creed, only grey instead of white.

I was walking home the post office. I have family there so I can order things and get them fast without paying the extra money. I picked up a package from my brother. He lives in Vegas and for some reason kept some of my things the last time I was over there. I opened it to find mostly clothes, hoodies, that sort of thing. Honestly, he can be so weird some times. And by sometimes I mean when he's drunk.

Unfortunately for the criticism of my brother, the ground underneath me rumbled. "What the!-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as the ground cracked and split underneath me. I dropped my box and dove toward the side walk to try and avoid falling, but only ended up tearing my shirt in the process.

Probably should have thought of something a bit better.

So I fell, and fell, and fell. It was a long time. In fact I actually grew kind of bored. The light soon faded and my only company was the package of clothes falling with me. Imagine my surprise then as I hit a solid surface, hard. "Ouch! What the fuck?" I question as I get up to look at my surroundings, which is just in time for the now empty box to fall onto my head. I pull it off, seeing its contents now strewn across the ally way that I am currently in. As I went to collect all of my clothes, I noticed I wasn't on earth anymore. How you ask? Simple. The moon was broken. I stood there in shock; I mean, the moon was broken. I was so distracted I didn't see a woman walk up behind me.

"I finally found you." She said as I felt a force slam me against the wall. I was dazed and scared as she grabbed my neck, almost chocking me. "Now hold still," she said while pulling a glowing orange stone that soon blazed into a fire, "And pray I don't miss." And with that she stabbed my throat with it. It… hurt, but it also was kind of warm and nice. Whatever it was that was happening to me, my body decided it was time to sleep.

-X-

I woke up some time later. I was still in that same ally way but the lady was gone. My clothes were still scattered everywhere and as I was picking them up some one cleared their throat. I jump and turn to see who it was. Imagine my surprise when I see Professor Ozpin of Beacon instead of a scary lady. "Hello there young man." He says calmly as I continue to gasp at the fact that he exists. "You may want to pick this up." He says while gesturing at all of my clothes.

"Oh. Of course." I say as I begin to do as he asks. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what happened here?" I ask when I'm almost finished picking up. "I mean, the last thing I remember is this woman stabbing me in the throat. Do you know what happened next?" he looks up at the moon as if remembering.

**Flashback: Third Pov **

Professor Ozpin was walking along a street somewhere in Vale. He didn't have to worry about anything, being the Headmaster of a prestigious school like Beacon has its advantages. Imagine his surprise when passing an ally way he sees a woman stab something into a young man's throat. Quiet distracted, the woman goes and pulls something else out of a pocket. It looks like a crystal but pure black.

Ozpin clears his throat and says, "That's hardly a way to treat someone. Now please, hand that over." the woman stands there, shocked before looking down at the crystal. She then thrusts her hand out toword Ozpin and bolts of lightning shoot from it.

In a display of speed that not many of his students would expect from him, the Professor lifts and twirls his cane in time to block the bolt, creating a small cloud in the process. Once it disappears the woman is gone, but the boy is still lying there. "Hm," is all he says and before he continues to wait for the boy to wake up.

**Damien's Pov **

"So, you were just watching me sleep?" I ask, confirming his story. His only response was a sigh. After I got up he motioned for me to follow him. I just raise an eyebrow in response.

"How do you expect to live?" he asks. I was shocked at his question, not entirely sure what he meant by that.

"What do you mean? I live he-"before I could go farther into the lie he turned and gave me a look that froze me.

"You are not from this world. You appeared not to long ago. You have no family or friend here and I am your only viable way of keeping alive. Now follow me" I was so stunned that I blindly followed him.

We traveled a long way until we eventually got to an air strip. A bullhead was waiting for us there. I stopped and stared it, having never seen anything like it before. "She's a real beauty, isn't she?" I jumped at the new voice. But it was only the pilot. His voice sounded a lot like a certain sergeant from a web series. Actually their color scheme matched too. "Yes siree, this baby is one of the finest bull heads in all of Remnant."

"I don't know," I say, "I think it actually looks more like a whale." I looked back over at him and had to suppress a laugh at his expression. He just shook his head.

"You see those over there?" he asks, pointing at the wings. "Those there are horns. And what kind of animal has horns?" he asks. Apparently, we were taking too long as Ozpin had come over hand hear much of our conversation.

"A goat." I responded to his inquiry causing Ozpin to chuckle. And I had to suppress another laugh as he stormed angrily back to the pilot's cockpit.

We were soon at Beacon. I followed Ozpin through the empty hall ways into a room that looked like a mixture of forge and command center. "This is where you will build your weapon. It can be anything from a claymore/flamethrower hybrid to a bow with blades on the end. However, given your... late admission, you should choose a weapon you are already somewhat familiar with."

As he turns to leave me to my work I stop and ask him an important question. "Um, when exactly is the next school year?"

He smiles before answering. "In a little less than a month. But don't worry; you'll receive special attention from all the teachers. You will have to spend all of you time training." I groaned. This would be a living hell for me, wouldn't it?

-X-

I finally did it! After a few days I had completed my sword. I call it Nightfall. I set it down and lay back, rethinking the events of the past few days. The only thing I actually did was train my now unlocked aura with Professor Goodwitch. Man, can she be mean. But it's worth it. I love it here, now if only I had a sandwich.

And suddenly a sandwich appeared right in front of me! The only problem was that a Professor Oobleck came with it.

And he was in his underwear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**If you are reading this story for the first time, please go on. And mind the time skip. If you're an older reader than please continue. **

**I am rewriting the original chapters for a few of them. The main story will be the same, but it wouldn't hurt to go and reread them just to be safe. **

**Please review, follow, and Fav. **

**Arrivederci **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I meet the most adorable grim reaper ever, of all time

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I only own my OC. **

After a month of learning to use my aura and getting used to my weapon, it was time for the semester to start. Not being one to enjoy meeting new people I hid myself on one of the roof areas for the new students. No one could possibly find me here. "Hiding from your fellow students?" I jump at the voice. I turn to look at the new person and see Professor Goodwitch.

"How did you find me?" I ask, curious as to how she knew where to look. She just sighed and went to stand next to me.

"I know my students better then they think I do." I nod in response. "That and I also came up her my first day at Beacon. I know meeting new people can be scary, especially if you're from another world, but you have to do this." She said standing up. My only response was to narrow my eyes. "If you won't go willingly, I'll have to force you." she said calmly, although with a slightly strained tone added. And she took out her wand and whipped it in my direction causing me to fall. From a three story building. Onto concrete. With no injuries.

Aura is a wonderful thing.

As I get up and dust myself I go and walk toward the courtyard. I accidently bump into a girl causing all her books to fall onto the ground. I quickly stoop to help her pick them up but she grabs them all and jerks back up, holding the books close to her. I soon hear an explosion and a jar of fire dust lands in front of me. I pick it up and walk over to the source of the explosion. "I'm sorry, princess." Was all I heard before the girl with the books who I now recognize as Blake explained more about the Schnee family. When she was done Weiss huffed and took the jar from my hands and stormed off. I was about to talk to Blake but when I turned to talk to her she had already stormed off. I turn to Ruby, but she had already slumped down.

"What just happened?" I ask aloud in confusion. I hand only stood there and the story progressed as if I wasn't. Fortunately someone came and tapped on my shoulder, breaking me out of my daze.

"Um, are you ok? He asks. I look him over and it turns out to be Jaune. He already helped up Ruby and the two of them were looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm Damien by the way." And they both introduce themselves. And so we walk together for a little bit talking and showing off our weapons or in Jaune's case feeling down about your weapon. Eventually we made it to the entrance. Someone shouted something to Ruby and she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the front, past a bunch of people and stops right next to Yang.

"Well, looks like I was right to save and extra spot. You finally managed to make a friend." She said while looking me over.

"I make friends all the time!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Weapons don't count." Replied Yang as she looked at me again. "Oh, and my eyes are up here." Stupid hormones. Fortunately Ozpin began speaking which caught their attention. While that was going on, I noticed Weiss nearby and slowly walked away. Eventually everyone walked away and I went out to take a nap under a tree before we had to go to bed, a habit I picked up from my first month here.

-X-

That was kind of a waste of a day. We just got here, listened to a speech, and then did nothing for the rest of the day until we went to sleep. Well, I guess I can always make fun of Jaune's PJ's. "Hey, you look like a five year old." I say as he walks out.

His reply is a frown. "Just you wait; my mom said these would get me all the ladies. I watched as he walked a few feet, looked at Yang, and saw his shoulders slump when she looked away from him.

I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "And that looks like it's going great for you" was all I said before cracking up. As he went to go to sleep I walked over to Yang and Ruby.

"Oh, hi Damien. This is" before she could finish her sentence I finished it for her.

"Blake." They seemed slightly taken back by my knowledge of her name. Shit, think of some excuse before…

"Um, how do you know her name?" Ruby asked. I stopped and tried to think of something.

"I can read minds." Great, now they're looking at me weirdly. "I'm joking, you guys talk loud." I lied. Can't have them knowing the truth about me yet. This looked like it calmed them down a bit and we made small talk for a little bit before Weiss came over and started yelling at Yang. I went over to my spot which was by the door and went to sleep as Blake turned out the lights. Or I would of if I didn't feel a breeze rush past me and hear the door open.

I got up and followed the person, not knowing who it was but wanting to see if they were ok all the same. I followed them up to the roof, the same one I fell off of earlier. I stood in the doorway, mainly because I finally recognized who they were; the now free cat ears twitching in the bright moonlight. I stood there, trying not to make a sound and afraid that if I tried to leave she would discover my presence. In a blink she disappeared. "What the?" I whispered before I was thrown to the ground and a blade pressed against my throat.

Blake's amber eyes glared down at me as she pressed it down harder. "Who sent you!" she shouted in a hushed whisper. I signaled that I couldn't speak because of the knife so she moved it a little bit but kept it close to me.

My first reaction was to rub my neck before I responded to her question. "I woke up when someone rushed past where I was sleeping and I followed them to make sure they were ok. I certainly wasn't expecting this." I said causing her to blush slightly and move away from me. We sat there in an awkward silence before I blurted out "Can I touch them?" she looked away before leaning her head to give me better access to her ears. As soon as I start as mile and look of content appears on her face. Unfortunately she also falls asleep; her head falling onto the closest thing around, my shoulder. I couldn't very well wake her up to bring her back and I wasn't going to carry her. So I just fell asleep there as well.

**Thank you for all who have tuned in. cookies for everyone! **

**Ruby: Did someone mention cookies? **

**Me: Gah! How did you get here? **

**Arrivederci **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: why is it called the emer-ohhh

Part 1

**Ok. Finally we actually get to some action here. Fun fact: the title was actually my initial reaction to the name of this episode. **

**Sun: Laaaaame! **

**Me: gah! What are you doing here?! You aren't supposed to show up for a while. **

**Sun: never mind that! Time for some action. Look, I'll even do the disclaimer for you. Posidon29 does not own RWBY, he does own Damien. Now on with the show. **

When I wake up the sun blinds be, forcing me to blink for a few minutes. When I come too, I notice a lack of nekos near buy and find a note lying on the ground beside me. It reads:

_Damien, _

_If you tell anyone, __**ANYONE, **__about what happened here I will cut your head off with a rusty knife and mount it on a pole in the front of the school. _

_Love, _

_Blake_

Well that's one way to start the day.

As I went down through the ballroom to go and get breakfast, I ran into a super hyper girl and her sluggish friend. "Ooooo! Look Ren! A new friend! Want to join us for pancakes new friend?!" I was bombarded with questions that left my head spinning. I looked at the other guy who motioned for me to play along. So I just nodded. "Ya! A new guy! You're going to follow us around! And go on adventures together! And destroy Grimm. We'll be one big team! Yay!" I could already tell that this was going to be a long morning. I handed the guy a coffin and we began to chug, following the energetic red head.

-X-

I had finally managed to get away from them in the locker room. Nora talked the entire time! I have to hand it to Ren, I'm amazed that he isn't insane. Unless he actually is? I thought about all this while I arrived at my locker. As I got out my weapon, I hear a voice to my left say, "I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk." I roll my eyes and walk over.

"Really Ruby? I said as the girl squeaked and moved closer to her sister. After noticing that it was me she relaxed a little.

"Well, um. I do drink milk and it helps you grow, so..." I just laughed as she awkwardly.

"So," Yang starts, "who do you want as a partner?" I stopped and began thinking about it. You see, I never actually considered who I wanted. Before I could answer there was a thud and a short Yelp from the other side of the room and Goodwitch's voice came on announcing the start of initiation. We stopped to help Juane before going out to the cliff.

We go and carry to his spot. I could not see Blake at all. Also, my spot was round, compared to everyone else's which were square. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Why was he looking at me the whole time he was saying that?

Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," Glynda started. "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." Was that dramatic pause really necessary? And I hear Ruby groan to my right. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with."

And que the biggest bombshell the student get this volume.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." I had to cover my ears at Ruby's surprises scream and I didn't uncover them until Ozpin spoke again.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Now that I think of it that will probably be me.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. As there are an odd amount of you one person will have no partners. They may tag along with established partners until they get their relic. Any questions?" I stopped Juane before he could be ignored and explained to him that we would not be let down. That we were not receiving parachutes. And yes, we need a landing strategy. I was rewarded for all that by the enjoyable sight of watching him get flung by the platform and flail around like a fish. Good times.

My platform hadn't gone yet. "Sir? Why haven't I been launched?" I asked.

Ozpin chuckled before replying. "Because of your unique history, we decided you would be the perfect test subject for a new launching method." And with that I was placed in a tube and shot out cannon before I could say 'son of a bitch.' All the while Ozpin drank from his coffee mug and smiled.

-X-

The air was rushing past. The view was breathtaking. The trees were beautiful. And the only thing I could think of was AHHHH! After my moment of panic I began to think of a landing strategy. 'Ok. So the forest is below me. I don't really have anything going for me to land except for my teleportation. So all I need to do is think of a place and,' CRASH! I had somehow landed earlier than intended, and so I ended up doing the equivalent of doing a belly flop from thousands of feet in the air… onto rocks. The crater I made was a few feet deep and by the time I got out some Beowolves surrounded me. Oh joy. I pull out my weapon, nightfall, and point it at the Alpha. "Here boy, fetch." And I pulled the trigger, putting a hole in its chest.

The others were still there, though. So started firing at the rest. With s few squeezes of the trigger all but one was dead. I smiled, knowing that I had this in the bag. Until I heard a _click. _"What!? How am I out of ammo already?" It swiped at me and I flew back into some trees.

When I get up it's bearing down on me so I raise my sword to block its claws. The screech of bone on metal resonates through the area. And with that I teleport behind it and stab it in its spine, killing it instantly.  
After the bodies fade away I walk in the general direction of the temple before I notice a crawling feeling on my shoulder. I look down and see a tiny gray spider about the size of a paper clip.

"AHHH!" I take off running in a random direction shaking my shoulders to get it off. I keep running until I crash into something soft and… smelling like lilacs? "Oomph! Well Damien, I can't say I mind this but take me to dinner first at least ok?" I look up to see two eyes peering at me. I finally realize where I landed  
"oh my god! I'm so sorry Yang!" I yelled, trying to untangle myself from her mammaries. When I finally got up I turned and noticed the only other person there trying to stifle her laughter. And failing. "Oh just shut up before I tell her about last night." I immediately regretted that comment as her eyes narrowed and she reaches for her weapon.

Thank goodness Yang was there. "Last night? What happened last night?"she asked, butting in and stopping Blake from murdering me.

"It's nothing," I explain, "now can we head to the ruins? You can't possibly bug us and fight monsters at the same time." But you should never underestimate Yang's ability to annoy a person.

"I can multitask." Could Blake just kill me?

**Sun: Sucks to be him. I always bring friends with me, isn't that right Neptune?**

**Neptune: Sup.**

**Me: How did you get up there? You know what, I don't care anymore. Follow, fav, and review please. I need feedback. Do it or i'll kill Neptune! **

**Neptune: You wouldn't really do that would you?**

**Me: I guess you'll just have to wait until next time to find out.**

**Arrivederci**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Why is it called the Emerald Fore-ohhhhhh

**Me: Hello everyone! And welcome to another exciting installment of RWBY: Dragon son! **

**Yang: Hey there P29! How do you like the new nickname? **

**P29: I hate it. It will never catch on. **

**Yang: Speaking of which where's Neptune? Did you really push him off? **

**P29: NO! He, uh. He… left. Yeah, left. **

**Yang: Then why is there a dirt mound over there, hm? **

**P29: Uhhhh. He helped me plant some trees. Now no more questions! Disclaimer! I do not own anything from RWBY or anything referenced in this story. I only own my OC. **

"So I was talking to this guy friend and he said to me 'there is no way you can pick up chicks in a tank!' and I said-" "Yang. If you do not shut up, I will pull your skull out of your head and beat you to death with it!" "That doesn't seem physically possible!" "That's what jimmy said." I whispered. It had been a few hours since I joined up with Blake and Yang, and she would not stop talking! Finally we come upon a clearing with ruins in it.

"Think this is it?" Yang asks, looking at Blake. She just rolls her eyes and slides down into the temple. As I get down there I just notice the problem. There are enough pieces for everyone in the show. Except me. I am so focused on this that I miss the girly scream. And the falling ruby. I also miss the Ursa-riding Nora, somehow. I only stop looking when I hear a whiney voice yell "How could you leave meee!" I look to the tree, and see Jaune landing on the ground! That wasn't in the show! I look up between the rapidly falling Weiss and everyone else, DOING ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! Are they really going to just stand there while she dies? There's only one thing to do.

Weiss's mind was pulled from its flashes of her life, (in truth it was kind of lonely) as she felt someone catch her. "Just dropping in?" I ask causing her to laugh. Who knew that would work better when the person saying it actually saved her. After a few awkward moments I drop her and Pyrrha comes crashing in. And there goes Ruby on her suicide mission. I immediately run after her, trying to avoid a big confrontation. And believe it or not I get there! Just as the feather gets stuck in her hood. I try to free her, but I can't! Soon the Deathstalker is about to stab us. I push myself in front of her, hoping that that will be enough to save her. I await the pain of death.

Surprisingly it never came. "You are so childish, but I guess I've been a little hard on you." Weiss says to Ruby. Hehe, hard on. "And you!" Oh no, now what. "Thank you for saving me back there." Aw, she does have a heart in there somewhere. "But I saved you, so now we're even." And now that dream is crushed. I just nod and go back to my search for a piece.

-X-

When I finally find one, a simple black pawn, I look up to tell everyone. And I was greeted by a broken block of ice and some giant feathers. Really, they ditched me? But I hear a sound coming from behind me. I turnaround hoping to see a familiar face, but only saw a grim. This was similar to a t rex but smaller and with a grim mask. It also has claws, kind of like Godzilla. When it opened its mouth I saw multiple rows of teeth. It was about the size of your average Alpha Beowolf, but there was an intelligence in its eyes that I haven't seen before.

"My minions have chased away your friends. They will not be harmed if you come with me willingly. Although I sincerely hope you choose not to." That mother f#cking grim spoke! I didn't know they could do that! So I do the natural thing. I pull out my sword and charge. He, I think it's a he, grinned, showing off his multiple rows of teeth. He ran at me with speed close to Ruby's and slashed at my side, quickly moving out of my reach.

I stop in my tracts. I had never faced anything this powerful before, but it would kill my friends. I had to stop it. I take a fencing stance a point my weapon at the creature. As I expected it charged and I did a quick thrust while firing a round, but it dogged. Its tail hits me, making me stumble and lowering my defense. A few slashes and I feel my aura dropping. Hoping to confuse it , I teleport around it and thrust my sword in multiple areas, most of which bounce off, but a few land causing the beast to bleed and become enraged.

"Foolish boy, my power is beyond you. Now face the wrath of a true dragon son!" and a wave of pure energy shoots out around him. The force knocks me back into a stone pillar. I try to get up but am pushed to the ground by the grim. He raises his claw, ready to kill me, when I feel this burning sensation in my throat. I yell, but instead of noise a wave of fire comes bursting out! And the strangest thing is that I don't feel it. That grim sure does though. "AH! But the master said you didn't unlock your power yet." I get up feeling energized and look at the half burnt grim. It's still powerful and I can't afford to underestimate it. I take another stance similar to Weiss's and wait for it to charge at me. Soon it gets up and does exactly what I hoped it would. Just as it is about to reach me I teleport right behind it and thrust. **Shlick! **Both me and my opponent stop moving and stare at my blade, now sticking out of the grim's open mouth.

I pull it out with a tug and the grim falls to the ground and disintegrates. I hear a small cough from behind me and turn around. There was everyone staring at me. "What , do I have something on my face." I joke before falling unconscious.

When I awake we are on a bullhead (whale) and heading back to Beacon. Soon enough we are ushered into the auditorium and made to stand in front of all the students. Ozpin is there and reads up all the names until finally, "Damien Drake." I walk up to the stage and look around. "Because of the odd number of students this year, you will be on your own one man team. You will give support to other teams, as well as lead your own when the time comes. Congratulations young man." I was beyond happy. Later that night Ozpin took me aside and told me that I would work with teams RWBY and JNPR closely because of what was coming up. I nod, thinking he meant what was happening with Cinder and the White fang.

Boy was I wrong.

**Third Pov **

At the same cave as before the same girl knelt before the shadowy figure. "Sir, he defeated Lucius. What are we to do?" "Patience young one, Ozpin can't keep him there forever. And when he leaves we will be ready. But remember, I want him alive." "yes master."

**P29: And there you have it the end of chapter four. After this I'm going to be taking longer to write these chapters, you know, 'cause I'm lazy. I'll try to post every few weeks, either on a Friday or a Saturday. **

**Yang: Admit it! You're a murderer. You killed Neptune and buried the body in the yard! I have all the evidence! **

**Neptune: Hey guys, what's with the loud noises. By the way Posidon29 how's the trees coming? **

**P29: Good, and i Told you Yang. Remember to review, follow, and fav. And if you have any questions feel free to PM me. **

**Arrivederci **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bad heiress day

**P29: Hello and welcome to the 75****th**** annual hunger games! Wait, wrong one. This is RWBY: Dragon Son! i know what i said about taking longer, but this was so easy to write. So, who's ready to see a pissed heiress, hm? **

**Weiss: I certainly hope you don't mean me. **

**P29: oh Weiss. Um, uhhhhhh. Disclaimer! I do not own anything RWBY related or anything referenced in this chapter. I only own my OC. **

I open my eyes and look around the large room. Three empty beds were around me. I got up and took a shower and got dressed. Right around that time I heard a sharp whistle coming from team RWBY's room. Speaking of which I should probably decorate. I get out a few books I had found and some rooster teeth posters. When I finish I calmly wait outside for the show to start.

"3, 2, 1." I say before a frantic Weiss rushed out of the room yelling about being late. This causes the two teams to pock their heads out and subsequently run off to class. I laugh at their rush. Teleportation has its advantages.

As both teams run into the class room they are greeted by the sight of me talking to prof. Port. "Why, my dear boy, out of all my many years of teaching you are the first student to understand the situation!" he exclaims, mustache wiggling. "What's not to understand, Edgar is the one in the cage? It makes perfect sense! Oh high guys." I turn to see the two teams slightly out of breath. Except for Ruby who was staring at Port's ax on the wall. "Now that we are all hear maybe I can finally start my lesson." Oh no, what have I gotten myself into.

-X-

Sometimes I'm really proud of my ability to zone out. Like right now for example. If boring married an older version of boring, this guy would be the child. Don't get me wrong, I respect the guy. But there's a fine line between respect, and not really caring about how you took down a Beowolf fifty years ago. I guess I'm going to have to walk that line every day from now on. Funny thing about the schedule, you have the first class twice and it revolves around the week. For example tomorrow we have history twice and grim and combat studies in between. Weird.

But the day flies by, and soon its lunch time. An interesting thing happened at lunch. We saw Velvet's team, CFVY I think, and introduced ourselves. But the entire time, velvet was staring a Weiss with a, how should I put this, my name is Inigo Montoya-you killed my father-prepare to die kind of look. yeah, weird right. I was glad to get out of there. And then we come to the last class, again.

"Monsters, deeemons, prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of grim have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" oh god this is so boring. Zoning out time. I stay like that for a little bit until I hear an angry "I do sir!" "Well then, step forward and face your opponent." Oh no. Soon she left and then came back in her combat clothes. it took her forever to get ready this morning, but only five minutes to get into her normal clothes! really? As she takes her stance I write 'it has no armor underneath' on a piece of paper and pass it to Ruby, trying to avoid a meltdown. She cheers for Weiss for a little bit before opening it up and shouting "Weiss! Go for its belly, there's no armor underneath." "Stop telling me what to do!" looks like I just made things worse. After defeating the boarbatusk she storms off, Ruby following her. "This won't end well." I say before taking out my scroll and messaging Ozpin to talk with Ruby. Then I go after Weiss.

-X-

As I get up there I am greeted with a surprising sight. Velvet is holding a large sniper rifle, and its pointed as Weiss! "Hey! What are you doing!" I say aloud causing her to drop the rifle. I walk over there and step on it stopping her from picking it up. "Why are you trying to kill her?" I ask. Velvet looks at her before turning back to me. "Her company killed my dad. It's because of her he's not here." Oh, they didn't explain that in the show. "Well violence won't solve anything, it'll just hurt more people." I explain. "You mean that violence only spread more violence, so I should only attack grim?" "Um, well." "That's a great idea! My mom told me almost the same thing! Thank you! From now on I will only use violence against grim!"

I think I know why she doesn't fight back against Cardin. Before I could correct her she runs off. well, i guess ill have to stop Cardin then. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Weiss. "Thank you for saving my life, again." "Oh, um. You heard that?" I ask. "Yes, now I owe you one." She says with a slight smile, turning to leave. "Hey Weiss, maybe we could spar sometime, you know, because we have similar weapons." no, no! shut up mouth! "Sure, I'd love to." I go back to my room cheer a little bit before getting ready to go to bed when I see the mountain of homework on my desk. 'I knew I should of asked her to do my work for me instead." Knowing I couldn't back out now I head to the training room to prep for the fight. And get knocked down in five seconds. It's going to be a long night.

**P29:Well there it is. Sorry for it being short. But I had to run away from Weiss. **

**Weiss: Where are you! Come out so I can kill you! **

**P29: Please review, follow, and fav. And if you have a question PM me. **

**Weiss: Found you! **

**P29: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! **

**Weiss: You know, I'm not even mad at him anymore. I just like scaring him like this. **

**Arrivederci **


	6. Chapter 6

How to: Bond with RWBY-R with Posidon29 and Damien

**P29: Welcome, one and all to RWBY: Dragon Son! A bit about this chapter… it's not a chapter. It's a special. And that means there won't be any cameo appearances, except for- **

**Damien: Me! Finally I get here, I mean it is my story after all. Now, this is, as the name implies, bonding moments with team RWBY. I will be doing this in order so Ruby's up first.**

**P29: Now for the disclaimer. I own nothing from RWBY or anything else referenced in this story. I only own Damien. **

**Damien: I resent that. **

"Remind me why I'm spending my time away from you, with you?" We had small break in school and were given a few days leave to rest and recuperates. I just wanted to stay at Beacon and enjoy the peace and quiet. Ruby and Yang, however, had another plan. "Because, silly, we weren't going to let one of our friends spend their time alone! Now come on, we want you to meet our dad!" they begin dragging me toward a tall dark figure near their house on the island of patch. Now, I was a boy being forcibly taken by two girls to their father, this will not end well. As we neared him I finally broke. "Please don't kill me Mr. Yang and Ruby's dad!" "Why would I kill you , and I'm not their father." The person said. As I got up Ruby rushed passed me, "Uncle!" So this was the famous Qrow, now I feel awkward.

"You kids should go inside and unpack, your father had a mission and asked if I could take care of things for a bit. Ruby, I would like to talk to you later." "Sure thing uncle Qrow!" and with that we went inside and started unpacking. I really dodged a bullet there didn't I? Surprisingly the sister's house is pretty large. After unpacking and going down stairs I see a small black and grey dog that looks like a corgi. I knelt to let him sniff my hand and I swear his eyes narrowed and he looked at me. I put my hand up and walked out of there. Maybe a shower would help clear my mind.

-X-

"Are you sure uncle Qrow?" "Yes Ruby, even you said that the last time you visited her grave there were more Beowolf there than normal. Soon it will be unsafe to go there entirely." "But last time I took care of them! Please uncle, just let me go one more time!" Qrow pondered for a minute before relenting. "Ok, but you must take someone with you. I know Yang doesn't like going so why not Damien?" " Oh tttthhhaaaannnnkkkk yyyyyooouuu uncle!" Ruby said while hugging him tightly. "I'll go ask him right now!" And with that she ran off not even wondering how her uncle knew his name without ever being told it.

-X-

'Ah, showers are nice.' I thought as I got out and went to some of my packed clothes. As I was getting them out a pair of socks rolled under the bed. "Oh for-sigh" I got down on all fours and went into the zone; not noticing a new, slight breeze.

"Hey Damien I got something I need to tell y-" Ruby stopped as she opened the door and was greeted with more than she expected. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed and ran back down the hall, closing the door behind her. She ran toward her sister's room and burst through the door. "Ruby! What's wrong!" "Damien! Towel! Gross!" and promptly fainted. "Oh!" Yang said, finally guessing what happened. "When she wakes up I really need to have a talk with her."

**meanwhile, at Damien's room**

"Hm? Wait, why is my towel on the floor? Oh well time to eat." And after getting dressed went down to eat. When I get down there I see yang in some casual clothes and Qrow, still wearing his hood. "Where's Ruby," I ask not seeing her. "She's still enjoying the view," Yang said before cracking up. "She's outside, waiting for you. You should probably change into something a bit more, hardy." I look down at my progress bar t-shirt and run upstairs.

A few seconds later I come back down wearing my combat outfit with a cakeless shirt. I run outside to find a waiting Ruby, who jumps as I go out. "So what's happening?" I ask looking at her. "Um, we're going to my mom's grave come-on." And she walks off. Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like the conversation.?

-X-

"So I saw everything, and Yang, talked to me." "Wow, I had no idea." And pretty soon we were there, but I felt a fuzzy sensation, like the radio going out of range from the station. As I looked back at the grave I saw a figure kneeling at the grave. He was tall, over six feet, and looked like a man with a bear's head, claws and feet. all he had on was a thick cloak wrapped around his body. all the hair on his body was snow-white. In his left hand he had a pole and near the top of it was a sphere with a down arrow on it.

The man got up and said "Damien, I've been waiting for you. You and your little friend will have to pass my test if you ever want to leave here. Alive that is. Hahahaha!" Clearly this gut was crazy. "What's to stop us from walking out now?" Ruby asked. Just then a fence made of bones surrounded the three of us, creating a semi-circle. You just had to ask, didn't you Ruby. She takes out Crescent Rose and I take out Nightfall. Soon Skeletons come out of the ground along with giant spiders. "Y-you get the s-spiders and I'll get the skeletons." She gave me an odd look before rushing over there and chopping the creepy crawlies up. I then turn to the skeletons.

They slowly meander their way toward me. who knew skeletons walked like zombies. When they get close a quick swipe and only one hit are all that's needed to take them down. It was rather disappointing. After I stab the last one something thick and hairy touches my back. I turn around and there's a giant spider about to touch me! I scream and start stabbing while my eyes are closed. After a while I feel a tug at my arms and see Ruby pulling me. I stop stabbing and look around, nothing is there. The bones, skeletons, spiders, they're all gone! there's no evidence that they were ever there

"I see you finally discovered my semblance." The mysterious stranger said. "You I can create illusions and alter the way people see the world. Marvelous isn't it?" "Who are you and what do you want with us?" I ask. "Yeah and why a bear-man?" Ruby added. He sighed and sat down. "I am an abomination. We were the first Faunus. But now only me and my brother are left alive. We are a mystery that will never be solved." He got up and walked toward the cliff. "Oh, and my name's Infinus." He jumped. Ruby and look at each other before paying our respects and leaving.

We stayed there for a few days until it was time to go back to Beacon. We had to actually drag Yang to the airship. I really like that island. But as we were taking off I look back and wonder about Infinus. Who exactly was he, and how as he wrapped up in this. I don't know but I intend to find out.

**Back on the island **

Qrow was waving at the airship, knowing he will not see them for a while. "Are you sure he's who the king's looking for?" he asks aloud to no one in particular. Suddenly Infinus walks out of a nearby tree. "Yes, but you can bet my brother Marcus will be looking for him too, and I fear the horrors he and his bull have planned for him if he's working for the Queen." "We can only hope."

**P29: First a little info on Damien. He arrived on remanent after chapter seven. So he never got to see Zwei. As for Infinus lets say he has an "old friend" waiting to help. Curious aren't you? Well, read latter chapters to find out! **

**Damien: You're a dick, you know that right? **

**P29: We're almost the same person, you know that right? Anyways follow, fav, and review, feel free to PM if you have any Questions. **

**Arrivederci **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: the most horrible thing in the world

**P29: I'm back! Hello there and welcome to another chapter of RWBY: Dragon Son. Now before we begin, Damien has a few words he wants to say. **

**Damien: Fine! For all you ladies reading this, please be aware that not all men act this way. So feel free to laugh at me. Guys, this might seem like torture to some of you, but feel free to laugh at me anyway. You know, I really hate you. **

**P29: I know. I don't own RWBY or anything referenced in this story. I only own Damien. **

The shining sun lights up my face and I wake up to birds singing. Today is going to be perfect. Why, you ask? For the first time since the beginning of the school year I have a weekend without homework, without extra assignments, with nothing important to do! So I planned on staying in my room and playing games. Imagine my surprise, then, when I looked around and saw the whole of team RWBY staring at me.

"Ahhh!" I shout while ducking under the covers. After a little bit I poke my head out. "How did you guys get in my room? And more importantly how long have you been watching me sleep?" I ask. "We just got in with our scrolls, and um, a little bit?" Yang said. "Well leave!" I shout grumpily. I'm not the best person when I'm tired.

"But you asked us to go shopping with you this weekend because you didn't have much stuff after your move from atlas." Weiss said while glaring at me. (Ozpin helped to create a passport that said I came here from atlas to cover up my newness.) "Well that's weird, I never asked you to do that. Oh well, now leave so I can sleep." "Nope. We cleared our schedules just for you so you're going." Yang said while pulling on my leg. Did I ever mention how strong she is?

"Ow! Ok, I'll go, just let me get dressed first." I limped to the bathroom after Yang released me and quickly threw on a beacon shirt and followed the girls to the air ship. So maybe this day isn't going to be perfect.

-X-

"Really, out of all the places you could have taken me, you bring me here?!" we are currently standing outside the Vytal mall, one of the largest malls in Remnant. Did I mention I hate malls? "Oh come on, you'll love it! They have something for everyone, even Blake!" the Faunus' ears twitched at the comment. "Now, Ruby and Blake go look at shops, me and Weiss will go find some cloths for him." Ruby salutes her sister before running off, Blake just rolls her eyes and walk in a random direction. I try to sneak off but am hooked by Weiss and Yang and dragged to a nearby store.

After hours of looking for cloths Weiss and Yang both hand me white and yellow clothes, respectively, and head to the changing room. After trying them on, and vetoing them, I head back to the girls. But when I get there me security guard I talking to them and showing a picture of me! When he sees me he runs toward me and I take off. After a few twists and turns I lose him, but decide to hide in a nearby shop, just in case.

When I get inside I immediately notice that it is a book store. Remembering from the map that there is only one book store in the entire mall, I look around for Blake. And I soon find her, in a section reserved for more… adult literature. She turns to look at me and immediately blushes red. I back up stammering excuses and bump into a bookshelf. I then leans back and the entire row of shelves fall down. That shouldn't happen, right? The store owner comes out of the back and stares us before throwing us out. "You're banned for life, you got that!" he shouted before slamming the door. "Well, um, that was a thing. Right Blake, Blake?" I look at my feline companion and see her eye twitch and her hand moving toward her weapon. So I ran.

Eventually I bump into Ruby. "How could you Damien! You killed Crescent Rose v2.0!" she shouted. "WHAT?" I ask and then she shows me a scythe that looks to be a semi-automatic. I didn't get a very good look at it because she starts swinging it at me. What is with these girls and murdering me today? Eventually I lose her and head to the fountain on the first floor.

As I go to take a seat and catch my breath I see Yang running at me. "You bastard! How could you cut my hair!" she shouted with Weiss running behind, yelling something about calming down. As Yang went to punch me I teleported a few floors up, now totally exhausted. I look around and see a sweets shop, and a tired Ren panting outside. "Ren! You need to help me! Team RWBY has gone crazy! They want to kill me, you have to help!" I said while shaking him. "Hehehe. I already know. Who do you think sent them the message to go shopping? Or spray painted that wall? Who do you think loosened the screws in the bookshop, and set up your picture on the security cameras?" "Ren." I say calmly while backing away. "Who do you think broke Ruby's new scythe, or cut Yang's hair?" he continued. "It was me! It was all me!" "But why?" I ask, desperate to know why one of the calmest characters of the show want to get me killed. "Revenge for what happened last week!" he shouted at me.

Last week, hm?

**/Flashback\\\\\\\\\ **

"Hey Jaune, I need you to actually do some of this proje-"I came into the JNPR dorm room looking Jaune, but instead find Ren! Normally this wouldn't be anything weird, but he was dancing on his bed to what seemed to be Japanese pop music and singing into Nora's hair brush. All of which stop when I open the door. We stare at each other, before I silently walk back out and close the door.

**/Flashback over\\\\\\\\\ **

"Oh, well done Ren, but you have awoken a monster. I will not stand for this! Now you will fear my wrath!" I say overdramatically while waving my arms. He just smiles as Yang walks up behind me and sucker punches me through the roof. "I'm quaking in my boots." Ren says before cracking up.

Ladies and gentlemen, never anger Lie Ren.

**P29: and that's a wrap. Thanks Ren for helping me come up with that prank. **

**Ren: Anytime. **

**P29: well, please follow, fav, and review. Feel free to PM me if you want to talk. **

**Arrivederci **


	8. Chapter 8

How to bond with RWBY-W with Posidon29 and Damien

**P29: Hello again! I'm here with Damien for another how to. Now we have another important announcement before we begin. **

**Damien: Thank you to Zarrok1138 for the original idea behind this. Couldn't have gotten this far without you. So you should really go and check out his awesome story, The Heart of the lion. **

**P29: Great! Now for the disclaimer. I do not own RWBY or anything referenced in this story. On with the show! **

I tapped my foot while waiting in the training room. "Where is she?" I asked out loud. I was waiting for Weiss to arrive so we can finally duel. After she made up with Ruby, Weiss helped the two of us with certain classes. But the only difference was that I actually stayed awake when she was tutoring us. With Ruby asleep and my work done we had a lot of time to talk. Eventually she reminded me of the long awaited fight and here I am. The only question now is where she is!

**-X- **

I had fallen asleep where I stood when a push finally woke me up. "Hm? Weiss! Where were you? I've been waiting forever!" she showed me the time on her scroll and I realized that I was actually an hour early. Woops. "Oh. Sorry about that." "No, it's better to be early than late. Now come on, I've been waiting to beat you." A perverted thought aside, why was she so confident she would win? Guess I'll find out. We got on our spots and an automated voice rang out, "hello, and thank you for activating the Beacon training room, you may call me Sheila." Ok… Sheila. "Begin training." And Weiss shot at me like a bullet.

A quick side step and she flies past me, leaving her back exposed to me. I take a shot, but she dodges it, causing the bullet to ricochet around the room and ledge into the wall. I close the distance and the fight turns into a traditional fencing match. As she thrusts at me I dodge and hit her hand causing her to drop her sword and pointing my sword at her. I was about to fire when a glyph slams into me and I go flying back a few feet. I get up, firing at her, but the shots miss. I need to think of something to tip the balance.

"Hey Weiss, I know why you're the loneliest of all. Because you can't hit anything." She glares at me and shoots ice at me. It was only after she froze me that I remembered that I can teleport. Just as she is about to stab me I teleport right above her. She looks around a bit, confused, and then looks up in time to see me fall and crash near her. She rolls away and barely has time to knock my sword away.

And it went on for a while, the fight going back and forth. Both of us have managed to score small hits which have lowered our aura to yellow. One good hit will be able to knock us. When Weiss pushes me back I quickly check my ammo. "Shit, only one bullet left? What is with that?" I mutter out loud. Following that train of thought get to my totally awesome takedown of that weird grim. I realize that it would totally be the perfect way to end this. But how to do this.

Weiss is now on the other side of the arena and I'm right across from her. Perfect. Time to take advantage of Weiss's anger. "Hey Weiss, you giving up already?" She gets up with a glint in her eyes. She takes her stance and charges out at me, gritting her teeth. 'I have to time this perfectly' I thought. Just when she is about to reach me, I teleport behind her and stab! For those of you wondering, I didn't stab her in the back of the thought. I stabbed it in her leg.

"Ah!" She said and fell on the ground clutching her leg. I look up at the score board and that one shot had drained the rest of her aura. As she sits up I go over to her and sit next to her. "I'm sorry I said those things. I didn't mean them, but you really need some patience, and maybe some anger management classes." She looks down before saying, "I've been told that before. Perhaps, you could help me?" I smile and nod before noticing a small pool of blood where I shot her. Who knew these aura-piercing bullets could do so much damage. I frown and said "I need to take you to the nurse. That wound looks pretty bad." And before she could respond, pick her up bridle style and walk hurry to the door, causing her to make a small "Eep!"

I walk, carrying her through the hallways in complete silence until we finally get to the nurses office. "Ahem, you can set me down now." "Oh, um. Right." I set her down and walked her into the bed. As we get to one, a nurse comes over and asks "how did this happen?" "Um, she fell. Yeah, fell. Well Weiss, I got to go. See you later bye!" And quickly run out of the office and go to my room. As I get there I think about the past week and my heart starts pumping. I think of Weiss and my hand start sweating and I get a weird feeling in my stomach. I really can't deny it any more. I'm in love with Weiss Schnee.

Well, guess I have to go and kill Jaune and Neptune now.

**P29: Well, I've wanted to do a short chapter and here it is. End it Damien! Damien? DAMIEN! WHERE ARE YOU! **

**Damien: Oh, um. Hi. I totally wasn't watching Weiss sleep, or anything. **

**P29: Riiiight. Well follow, fav, and review. If you want to yell/ praise me just send me a PM. **

**Arrivederci **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7: Why Jaune?

**P29: Alright, just a few more chapters until the end of season 1. We're so excited! Aren't we Velvet? **

**Velvet: Y-yeah, why are there other people again? **

**P29: [sigh] Here, have some carrot cake. **

**Velvet: Ooo, yum! Oh, right. Posidon29 does not own RWBY or anything else referenced in this story, he only owns Damien. **

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night!" Nora was off on one of her stories again. What made this special was that it began the events of Jaunedice. The fight between Cardin and Jaune was earlier today, but I was asleep. Wow, Jaune looks more depressed than normal. But soon my attention was turned else ware.

"Oh, that hurts!" that jerk Cardin was bullying Velvet. When he found out she wouldn't fight back, she became his usual target. Of course I stopped him most of the time, but I can't look out for her 27/7. Which leads us to today.

I had wanted to try something and now was the perfect time to do it. While everyone was talking, I grabbed my fork, lifted it up in the air, and quickly slammed it down on the table. But just before it touched the table, I used my semblance to teleport it to someplace really uncomfortable for Cardin.

"Ouch!" He yelled, grabbing his rear end and pulled the fork out. While everyone was laughing, Velvet managed to get away and I quickly followed her. "Hey Velvet, you ok?" I asked her when I finally caught up. Because of her non-violent change, her team distanced themselves from her. Now the only people who talk to her are me, Blake, and her "friend" Yatsuhashi. I constantly teased her about him, but it was all in good fun.

After making sure she was ok and telling her if she needs me I was there, I went to find the rest of the gang who were in professor Peach's room. Apparently, we were going on a trip to collect sap in about a week. Wee. This day is going to be forever.

-X-

Finally we get to history. After Weiss's initial help, I was caught up and able to understand everything. Of course, I still had the sessions. We always get blue berry frozen yogurt when we're done. Um, where was I? Oh yes! Jaune answering the question wrong.

"You, Mr. Arc, and Mr. Drake will see me after class. Now run along." Wait what! After everyone leaves, the three of us stay after. He gives his lecture, then has them leave and turns to me. "Mr. Drake. I know we have gotten off on the wrong foot, but Professor Ozpin has instructed me to tell you, you need to teach us about your world." "Um, what?" "He believes that since we are two different cultures, it would be beneficial for us to learn about you, culture." "So let me get this straight. You expect me to go, after class and teach you teacher about my world? All while juggling normal classes, friends, and extracurricular activities?! Sure."

After making a time and date for the class, I head to the roof. Most evening I go there and practice my fire ability. I still haven't found out everything about that yet. But as I get there Pyrrha steps out and crashes into me. We fall with her on top. She has tears in her eyes.

"Wow! Hey you alright Pyrrha?" after looking up at me she cries into my shoulder then get up with my help. "Jaune is just being a mean, stupid jerk!" That's her version of curing. "I offer him a chance to train with me, but he turned me down! If he said no to training, would he say no to other things? I'm just a mess right now." "Hey, it's ok. Look, I'll talk to him and maybe in a week or so he'll clear his head." "Thanks Damien, you're a good friend." And she walks back to her room. Time to go and talk to Jaune.

As I get up on the roof, I just see Cardin's head disappear. Jaune sighs, if this were any other time I would scare him, but that would just be cruel. "So, you faked your transcripts hm?" a say out loud causing him to jump. "Does everyone know about it now?" he asks out loud. I actually don't really know how many people know about that. Oh well. Time to plant the seeds of Arkos! "Look, you really hurt Pyrrha, I don't mind anything you need to do for Cardin, but try to remember your team too. They probably don't want to see you right now, so why don't you spend the night in my room? I have the room for it." "Sure. And thanks for understanding."

When we get to my room we get ready to go to sleep. I just realized I forgot to get him new pajamas. Oh well. Just as I'm about to sleep, a noise like a rusty chain saw glided through my room. And I thought Yang's snoring was bad! I go out and walk into team JNPR's room. All three of them look up at me. Ren and Nora were looking expectantly at Pyrrha like she was telling them something.

"Oh, hi Damien. I was telling them about the situation. Where's Jaune by the way?" she said that last part with some malice. "I figured (Correctly it seems) that you wouldn't really want to see him tonight, so he's spending the night in my room. You guys don't really mind if I sleep here do you?" "No. of course not." And I watched as Pyrrha finished telling them about Jaune and then we went to sleep. I can't wait for Monday.

Never thought I would ever say that here. In fact, I'd never thought I'd say that ever. Oh well.

**Damien: And that, kids, is how I started saving your parent's relationship throughout the years. **

**Jaune and Pyrrah's kids: Damien you're the coolest, coolest (slowly fade out as the scene comes out of Damien's dream and you see me whispering 'coolest' into his ear.) **

**P29: Oh, um. Follow, fav, and review. If you have questions or just want to talk please PM me. Sorry about the late update today, I've been busy. Now, how else should I use to mess with him? **

**Arrivederci **


	10. Chapter 10

RWBY how to- B with Damien and Posidon29

**P29: Hello! This is another how to. Now with more Blake! Let's get started now shall we? Oh, fair warning, this will get really emotional down the line. Just a heads up.**

**I own nothing of RWBY or anything else referenced in this story. I only own my OC, Damien. **

It was after school and I had to go into town in order to get some stuff. So I went to the one guy I could always count on to fly me somewhere. "Hey there Captain Sarge, how's the crew doing?" After our initial argument about Whale vs. Bullhead, I actually found out he was a lot like everyone's favorite red team leader. What a coincidence. "Oh, hey Damien. Those idiots back there and I are going into the police soon. So this will be our last run into Vale. Why don't you say goodbye. I'm sure ill, I mean they'll miss you." I laugh at the sentimental old man. He was wearing his usual pilot's outfit but the standard issue red. I nod, sad that they'll be leaving and go inside to talk to the rest of the crew.

"Ouch! Why'd you have to punch me Simmons?" "Because, fat ass, you dropped a wrench on my head!" "Well that's essayer than bending down! Oh hey Damien." I smile and wave at the two. Grif and Simmons, both in the same outfit as Sarge but in their respected colors. All that's missing is Donut and Lopez. "Hey guys. So you're leaving to go into police. Could you take me on one more round trip for old times' sake?" I really needed to get to town. "Sure, just let us finish up with the engine. And by us I mean Simmons." I sigh and sit down. This is going to take a while.

-X-

When I finally get there I walk around town until I get to one of the places I need to go. "Welcome to Tuckson's book trade! Home to every book, under the sun." "You know Tukson, one day that catch phrase with make someone really mad." It had started out with me wanting going to warn him, but after we talked a bit we actually became friends. I already had a plan in place to help him, but that wasn't for a while. Not having many books with me I found myself frequently coming here. What I didn't expect to see was a familiar black bow.

"Hey Blake!" I shout, causing her to jump. She can space out almost as bad as I can. But instead of the friendly greeting I expected, she narrowed her eyes and glared at me. "What are you doing here? This place is a hotspot for white fang! Go!" I give a glare to Tukson behind her. He sheepishly rubs the back of his head. I had explained to him what would happen and stopped supporting his brothers a while ago. Guess someone forgot to tell her.

"Ok, than we BOTH go." I say hooking her arm and dragging her out of the store. I took her to my favorite café and got my usual seat on the roof. After she calmed down and ordered her tea, i spoke. "Blake, you and I have both been dreading this talk. But you need to let others in on your secret. I can tell it is killing you inside. At least tell the rest of your teammates. What are you so afraid of!" she was silent the whole time. Finally she got up and walked off a ways before stopping and turning to look at me. "Follow me." Was all she said. She walked away towards the poor side of town and I, not having much choice followed her.

Finally we get there. The streets themselves are empty but the amount of life in the alleyways more than makes up for it. Every alleyway, every corner, dozens of people, some human but mostly Faunus, littered the ground. Some crying out for spare change or simply moaning. Other didn't even move at all. "This," Blake stated, "was where I grew up. I was a poor girl and the White fang couldn't spend all of its resources on me. I saw a lot of good Faunus die on these streets. All of this, our suffering, came at the hands of humans. Humans just like Cardin and the Schnee. So you'll understand if I don't want to show that I'm a Faunus to everyone. And my background with the White Fang would just make it worse. They'd imprison me or worse, cut off my ears."

I was quiet after that. I wanted to apologies for my outburst earlier but the words got chocked up in my throat. Then I did something few people have ever done. I hugged Blake Belladonna. She resisted at first but eventually melted in to my embrace. "Look, I understand that you want me to reveal my secret, and I will. When I'm ready." She looked up at me, small tears in both of our eyes and she smiles. That smile quickly turns into embarrassment when she realizes that I'm still holding her.

"Um, Damien." She says while trying to squirm out. I release her and turn to go over to the people lying on the street. I walk up to an old man in pain and put my hands over his chest. Soon a white glow comes off him. His grimace of pain soon fades to a look of relief. "Thank you son. Now I can rest." And he lies down to sleep with a smile on his face. I look past the bewildered bystanders on the street to look at a shocked Blake. "From the look of it, most of these people look like they would be better off if we unlock their aura. Now come-on, I can't do this all by myself." I say with a slight smile. Blake soon grins and walks with me to go and help some of these people.

When we finish we walk over to the air field and get into my ride. "Hey Damien, who's this? Finally got you a girlfriend?" Grif leers at me causing both of us to blush. "She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend who also goes to Beacon. Now could you please take us back?" "Sure, I'll go and tell the others. Oh, and miss. Talk good care of this little shit, or you'll face the wrath of Red Squad! Sorry, Sarge told us to say that if we ever caught you with a girl." I growl as Grif walks up frond, laughing. This was going to be a long ride.

**P29: Another chapter, another dollar.**

**Damien: We're getting paid? **

**P29: No! It's just an expression. Now, I know what you, the audience, are thinking. No, I am not pairing Damien with Blake. He is not going to have a harem either. I'm a one woman kind of guy. **

**Damien: Although… **

**P29: SHUT UP! Now as usual, follow, fav, and please review. If you have any questions, comments, or death threats, feel free to PM me. **

**Arrivederci **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8: here there be dragons

**P29: Four more chapters until this stories' volume finale! Are you excited?! (Chirp chirp) **

**Cardin: Ha-ha, no one cares. **

**P29: Remind me again why you're here? **

**Cardin: Something about equal cameo appearances. **

**P29: Oh wait! I remember. (Presses buttons and trap door opens under Cardin and he falls with a scream) Finally, I thought I'd never get rid of him. **

**I don't own RWBY or anything referenced in this story. I only own my OC Damien. **

Finally Friday had arrived. That meant the field trip to forever fall forest where Jaune beats the Ursa Major and saves Cardin. Unfortunately, that meant a really crowded airship. Now enclosed spaces aren't that bad, but being squashed between a slightly mad Pyrrha and Yang just made it uncomfortable. Finally we get there. I would have been the first off, but Jaune ran to a bush and emptied his stomach. Poor guy. Just then Professor Goodwitch comes out of the front part of the plane.

"Come children, the designated spot to collect the sap a few miles away and we need to get there before noon. I hop all of you packed some lunch." Oh no, I guess this is going to be a long hike.

Eventually we get to a path with trees on either side. Many students go ooo and ahh but I dint join them. Something about these woods feel, of. But Goodwitch began talking. "Yes students, the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She's just a ray of sunshine isn't she? After she gives us all instructions, I go and follow Nora and when she nears a jar of sap I teleport the contents into mine and drink it. It tastes like Mt. Dew. I laugh at both Nora's, and people she tries to steal it form's growing frustration. I decide to quit while I'm ahead and walk off.

Unfortunately, I didn't look where I was going and am now lost. Great. I'd give anything to even see Cardin and his cronies just to figure out where I am. Suddenly there's a rustle in some nearby bushes. I pull out my sword and stand in position just as Blake pops here head out. I sigh and relax, glad to see a familiar face. "Hey, I was hoping to be able to take my bow off. My ears are killing me, do you mind?" I shake my head and she undoes her bow with a content sigh. We walk around a bit, uncomfortable for different reasons and make small talk. Suddenly, I get a sharp pain behind my eyes and fall down. "Damien, are you ok?" Blake asks with concern, but I can't answer.

Then, my consciousness was pulled away and swept through the forest and to a dark cave. I was pulled into it and taken down dark tunnels at blinding speeds until I get to a huge cavern. At least i think it's a cavern, it's so dark it's hard to tell. Suddenly a deep voice booms from behind me. "You, Damien, are my last son. I brought you into this world, and I can let you leave." I turn and see two huge, glowing red eyes bigger than any person. "Who are you?" I ask. The figure chuckles softly before continuing. "I am the reason you are here. Your second father you could say. Now I will give you an offer. Join me, come to this cave and see me in person. Pledge yourself to me and you will be rewarded. I will keep your friends safe. Give you ultimate power. Turn your enemies into dust. Anything, even take you home when you don't. Join your brothers and sisters. But be warned, refuse and you will be counted among my enemies. What do you choice?"

To say I wasn't tempted would be a lie. I could go home, maybe even with Weiss and my friends. But at what cost? And what if he does something to me? I don't want to be anyone's slave. Eventually, I gave him the only answer I could. "No. I will not join you. If there are others like me, with this power or from earth, I will find them and help them. Then, I'm coming for you. I'm going to kick your ass for dragging me away from my home." H sighed after my speech. "Spoken like a true hero, too bad all heroes die. But you will join me, weather you want to or not." I was then shot back to my own body, gasping for breath. The path there and his words burned into my mind.

"Damien! What happened?" Blake asked me, worried. Before I could answer we heard a shout from the main group and sprinted there. When we arrived we saw Yang holding Russel who said something about a big Ursa before squirming out. Ruby ordered us to go and find Goodwitch. I smiled knowing Jaune would be safe. And we went back to get Goodwitch. We would have gone back but I told her about my collapse and everyone kind of forgot about the Ursa attack. I was a little worried about the creature in the cave but didn't worry about it too much. Soon all of us were packed into the air ship. I sat down next to Jaune who smiled, glad that everything was back to normal.

-X-

Later we were having a pancake party with some extra syrup from the field trip. They were delicious. And the night got even better when Jaune and Pyrrha came in holding hands, creating a lot of cheers and some whistles from Yang. Yes, today would have been perfect if it weren't for the fact that I had a growing concern about that thing in the forest. I didn't know why, but now I felt fear. As if someone, or something, was hunting me. I'm probably over reacting. Right?

**The Forever Fall cave, Third person **

The woman stood by the entrance to the cavern, her body clocked in shadows. The only thing visible is her yellow marks on her hands and her blue eyes. "So, he didn't accept the offer." She said out loud. Suddenly two red eyes opened and looked at her. "No, but I wasn't really expecting him to. You will go with your brother and sister and collect him. I need him alive." "But why! I am your best fighter!" she wined. "Because," the voice started, "he is more powerful than all of you. Now go."

The woman turned and left, going down a hidden hall way and into a room with four beds. Two of these were occupied. One holding a rather young, short girl with sea blue hair and a tanned complexion sitting cross legged on hers, almost as if meditating. She was wearing a sailor outfit, slightly crumpled. On the other bed was a tall boy, polishing a bat with a hole on the top. He had dirty blonde hair and his eyes, focused on the weapon, were hazel. He was wearing dress pants and shirt. When the woman walked in he looked up and smiled.

"So Andrea. Are we going hunting?' he said with a slight smile. "No Nathan. Now get your things, you too Gabbie." She stepped into the light revealing herself. She was taller than the other girl with dark brown hair that went to her waist. She was pale, almost like a ghost, but she walked and talked with the confidence of an experience leader. "We need to see some people. Then we go after Damien Drake."

**P29: Well, there it is, I introduced more OCs. I hope your happy 'cause I sure am. **

**Cardin: Why did you open that trap door! I could of died! **

**P29: Darn! Looks like I need to replace those spikes. Oh well. As usual follow, fav, and review. PM me if you have any questions or stuff like that. **

**Arrivederci **


	12. Chapter 12

How to RWBY-Y

**P29: So, we finally made it to the last how to, Yang. I originally planned to put it out later, but holly crap guys. Over 3,000 views! So just know that this chapter is dedicated to you, my friends, and of course Damien. **

**Penny: What about me? **

**P29: Ah! Penny! How did you get here? **

**Penny: Through that door. (Points to door in the middle of the room) **

**P29: Ok… that's creepy. I don't own RWBY or anything referenced in this story. I only own my OC. **

Why does this always happen. I'm hiding from Yang for the 72 time so far. It's not because I did anything to Ruby (5th), or to her hair (27th), or for walking in on her while she was changing (50-70). No, I was hiding because she wanted to take me to a club tonight. I love parties just as much as the next guy, but going with Yang might be hazardous to my health.

"There you are! You're coming with me tonight." She said while pulling me from the clockwork above Ozpin's office. Every time she found me I had to get a new hiding spot. At this rate only the air ducts will be left. "Ok. So, wear your combat cloths. Normally I'd tell you to dress casually, but where we're going you might need to fight. Just great. My first time at a bar and Yang's going to blow it up. This is the worst day ever, of all time.

-X-

Too soon night came, and Yang drove me to the club on her death trap-I mean bike, bumblebee. Unfortunately I recognized it. "Yang, I've heard some, less than favorable things about this place. Are you sure it's a good idea to go here?" She just ignored me and walked to the door. Instead of opening it she kicked it open and strolled on in like she owned the place. I poked my head out, curious as to why shots weren't being fired yet. She walked over to the bar where Junior was behind the counter. Sensing no hostile intentions I quickly followed her.

"Blondie! I see you got my message. But did you really have to kick in the door?" "Yes, now tell me about her." And they went on, talking about some woman who had been soon in a village not far from here. All the while those twins that Junior has were staring at me. And not the good kind of staring. I looked over at Yang and silently wished she could finish up. When I look back they both were a foot away from me.

"Care to dance?" the white one, Melanie I think, asked. Against my better judgment, and with Junior looking at me expectantly, I took her hand and she led me out on the dance floor. A few hours later I got to the bar. Those two were ruthless, whenever I tried to get away from one the other cornered me. I quietly asked for water and glared at Yang and Junior's laughter. After taking some sips I noticed the music had changed and some henchmen had surrounded us.

"Yang!" I said, drawing both Yang and Junior's attention. "Hey, why are you idiots here? Shouldn't you be at your posts?" "Sorry Junior, but we had to borrow your men, we need them to get to boy." We looked over and saw the twins, the red one holding my sword. "Me?!" I asked. "Yes you, there's a price on your head and were going to get it!" oh no. Junior took one look at Yang and ordered as many men that weren't blinded by money to get out with him, the patrons having left a long time ago.

Yang readied her gauntlets causing Melanie to laugh, "Did you really think we weren't prepared for this. Sis, go show her whose boss." And everyone but her took off after Yang. She smiled; her heels clicking on the floor as she walked towards me. "Now why don't you just surrender? We promise you won't get hurt." Now that's a load of bull. "Ha! You think I'm going to give in that essay?" I get into a combat stance, "If you thought yang burned, you haven't seen anything yet!" and with that I let out a burst of fire. She clearly was not expecting that and had to dodge quickly, her dress getting singed on the edge.

I looked over at Yang and saw she was getting dog-piled. I turned back just in time to doge a swipe from Melanie's heels. I threw a series of punches and breathed a cloud of fire in her eyes. Momentarily distracted, I threw a punch right in her face knocking her back a few feet and causing her to pass out. I look at my hand in aw; I could have never done that on earth. 'Woo hoo! I just beat a girl!" That came out wrong. "Great job hero, now take your sword." I looked over at Yang and saw her standing atop a pile of unconscious henchmen and one red twin. She threw my sword back to me and we left.

And the way back she asked me "Do you know what that was about?" "No, did you find any new info?" "No, just some rumors that she's near mountain glen. But let's go home now." "Finally, an idea I can get behind." But I still wondered, who was after me and why?

**Back at Junior's club, Third Pov **

The twins pulled each other out of the club and into one of the alleyways. They sighed in unison, falling back against the wall "I can't believe we lost again." The red one, Miltia, said sadly. "So, you failed." Came a voice from the shadows causing both of them to jump. There appeared three figures who, upon stepping into the light, revealed themselves. It was Andrea, Gabbie, and Nathan. The hunters of Damien Drake. "You have failed us," Andrea continued. "No matter, we shall have to simple do things ourselves."

**P29: And there you go. Now if you excuse me, I have to help Penny. It seems going through that door messed her up a bit. **

**Penny: I seem to do well for a stretch, and then at the end of the sentence I say the wrong cranberry. **

**P29: There, there Penny. We'll knock some sense into you with this hammer. Remember to follow, fav, and review. If you have anything that would need you to talk to me, feel free to send me a PM. **

**Arrivederci **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 9: WTF

**P29: Hello. It's time for some more RWBY: Dragon Son! **

**Jaune: So, why are we here? **

**Pyrrha: Yeah! **

**P29: Um, because. **

**Jaune: Ok. **

**P29: I don't own RWBY or anything else referenced in this story. I only own my OC. **

Today was going to be both good and bad. I was at the docks looking at the people coming in from all around the world. Yep, the Vytal was here. I hadn't been able to spend much time with team RWBY so I don't know if Blake has told them yet. Sometimes I wonder if, by just being here, I screwed up the story so much that things won't even happen. "Quick! We have to observe him!" Guess that answers my question. I turn to see Sun being chased after the whole of team RWBY. I decide to join in on the fun. I rush around the corner, quickly out pacing the rest of them and dodge Penny. Using my semblance I get to Sun where both of us are catching our breath.

"So,-Pant- are you going to turn me into the cops? –Pant-" "Nah-pant-, but I have to ask you a question." He looks up at me, confused. "That girl," I continued, "I saw the way you looked at her. I just want you to know that she's my friend so don't hurt her. Or you'll be missing a tail, got it?" He gulped and quickly shook his head up and down. "Good, now that was seriously funny, what you did to the police." He smiled, glad that the threatening atmosphere was gone. "Yeah, cops are dumb. I just wish my friends were here –achoo!" Knowing that could only mean one thing, I said my goodbyes and exchanged contact info before leaving to find the now arguing team RWBY.

And find them I did. Weiss and Blake were at each other's throats. I guess she never did tell them. I left to go and get some coffee; it was going to be a long night, but when I got back the door was open and Blake nowhere to be found. Trusting that Sun would help her I advised what remained of the team to go to sleep and soon followed suit.

The next morning I woke up early, along with Ruby, and started getting ready for a search in town when I heard a light knocking on my door. "Come in." I said and in walked Weiss. I was actually glad to see her; I was hoping to talk to her about Blake and trusting people, but that dream came crashing down when she pulled out a folder. "Listen, Damien, I wanted to surprise you and bring your parents on a trip to Beacon." I stopped packing and stood in shock, realizing where this would go. "I had a lot of people try to find them, and there were no records of them. They don't exist. In fact, **YOU **didn't exist." I could tell she wanted me to answer her, but I couldn't tell her the truth! I was scared and before she could say anything else I teleported to the first place I thought of. My favorite café. I sat down and ordered some coffee. When I got it I noticed two familiar faces sitting at a table on the balcony. I walk over and sit down, scaring the two Faunus sitting there.

"Damien?! What are you doing here? You can't force me to go back-"she would have gone on but I stopped her. I took a sip before answering. "Honestly, I'm running too. Something about me was dragged up and I just when to the first place I thought of. I hope you don't mind me sitting here, but I don't have anyone else to turn to." Blake's expression softened. She could probably understand having some skeletons in your closet. We then agreed to split up and I immediately went to the docks. On the way I found my red team friends. Turns out they actually got Donut. Lopez is just a head, and he still speaks Spanish! How is that possible! But one long and annoying conversation about orange and robot nuts later I get to the docs. Time for a stake out.

-X-

Stakeouts suck! We changed posts at intervals and now it's currently night. I'm hungry, tired, and feel the need to talk. Why did Blake have to be my partner? Sun comes and I immediately eat that apple he had. Ha! That look Blake gives him! But just as I finish eating the airships come. Time to beat up Torchwick! And there goes Blake, recklessly charging in. "We should wait for a little bit before we go in." I say out loud. Sun just nods in agreement. Seeing the perfect moment I teleport sun into the air where he throws a banana and lands on Torchwick. I move in quietly and dispatch some guards. Soon I hear a "Hey!" and look out from behind a box to see Ruby and Penny onto of a building. I smile and continue sneaking around until I hear Penny's laser go off and destroy two bullheads. I go out from my spot and see everyone gathering together. "Oooh! You have adorable kitty ears!" Ruby squeals when she sees Blake's ears and we all have a laugh. Except for Penny, where did she go? I thought she was supposed to take off after Weiss and Yang get here. Speaking of which what would I say when they get here? But I can't worry about that right now, this a happy moment. Or It would be is I wasn't just stung by a bee. Wait, what? I put my hand up to my neck and feel a dart. Before I can say anything the rest of the group does the same and falls to the ground. My own legs quickly go too. But before I pass out I hear a girl's voice say "good work Gabbie that will give us enough time." After that I black out.

When I wake up I'm bound by a strong rope to the other three and all of our weapons have been taken from us. I look around for the people who did this and notice that we're still at the docks. Suddenly three figures emerge from the shadows. One, the leader, was tall and dressed in a rather form fitting one piece. She had long hair and blue eyes and was holding what looked to be a naginata. Where she was holding it there appeared to be a trigger and the bottom was similar to a sniper rifle.

The only guy of the three was also the tallest. He had dirty blonde hair and was wearing dress clothes, kind of like Junior only his tie was green. Also like Junior he was holding a baseball bat. There was a hole in the center of the top. The last person was short and looked rather young. She had sea blue hair and eyes to green eyes. She had on a female sailor outfit and was holding two cutlasses with barrels coming out where the blade connects to the handle.

The first girl walked foreword, "I am Andrea Volt. This is Gabriella or Gabbie as we call her, Triton. And the idiot there is Nathan Shepard. We are your siblings, brought here from earth by the king and sent to bring you home. Now that we have the formalities out of the way, let's finish what I started in that alleyway." My eyes widened as she walked forewords, a jet black crystal in her hand. I try to scream or make any noise, but it was useless. We had all been gaged. I lay back and accepted what I had avoided for so long. Just as the crystal was about to touch my cheek I head I swish and looked to see Andrea had jumped back. In between her and I was Penny, swords hovering in the air. I looked between the two of them and prayed for Penny to win. "You insolent little machine!" Andrea cried out. "We are Ghost Squad! Elite task force of lord Dragonis! You shall pay for interfering with our business!" and with that the now named Ghost Squad charged against Penny.

_**To be continued… **_

**P29: you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I think I realize why so many authors love fucking with their readers. **

**Jaune: But what about team RWBY? What will happen to them? And to Damien? How can he survive! **

**Pyrrha: All these answers and more will be answered in the next installment of, RWBY: Dragon Son! **

**Oh, review, follow, fav. **

**Arrivederci **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 10: Ghosts vs. Robots with Reds and Blues

**P29: Its crunch time! The final battle begins… Nora? What are you doing here? And why are you going through my fridge? **

**Nora: Oh! Hi! Ren told me about this awesome drink here called 'soda' and he said I should have some. He also said it would go great with this other thing. (Holds up a monster energy drink) **

**P29: NORA DON'T! Well we're all going to die. **

**I don't own RWBY or anything else referenced in this story. I only own my OCs. Special thanks to Zarrok1138 for letting me use his character. **

Andrea charged and swung her naginata at Penny, but she rolled underneath it and used her swords to knock it out of her hands. The blade got stuck in the ground. Andrea turned to look at her and dived to dodge the incoming swords. Nathan came in charging; pointing his bat at her and pulling the trigger, letting lose the unmistakable sound of a shotgun. Penny rotated her swords to block the pellets but was unable to stop the incoming swing from his bat. She went flying back a few feet and jumped back up and started rotating her swords. Knowing what would happen next I cheered as the incoming laser knocked Nathan back into the water.

But she had forgotten about Gabbie. She swung her cutlasses and in a flurry of swing knocked backs all of Penny's swords. She jumped back a few feet and unloaded a clip into the now defenseless Penny. Luckily, her aura took most of the damage. Gabbie stomped her foot and water came roaring at Penny. What? I looked again and saw that she had in fact created a wave. One she was now riding. Fortunately Penny jumped out of the way and landed on a box. Her swords flew back to her and she shot another laser back a Gabbie. She was knocked back almost to the water but stopped just in time. Her swords weren't so lucky. Just as Nathan poked his head above water the two swords hit his head, knocking him back under.

I then noticed a shimmer behind Penny. All of a sudden, Andrea reappeared behind her and shot out a bolt of lightning from her fingers. Penny managed to dodge but it gave enough time for Andrea to get her weapon. She hefted it over her shoulder and pulled the trigger. A loud bang sounded throughout the docs and the bullet came rocketing at Penny. The round exploded just before hitting her. Andrea jumped through the dust cloud her round created and started slashing at Penny, hitting her joints in particular. Suddenly, she disappeared and Penny looked around for her. But she was met with Nathan's bat. Guess Gabbie managed to get him out of the water. He stomped the ground and somehow created a shockwave, knocking Penny back into the wall.

Realizing that Penny was losing, I had to help her. Unfortunately I was the only one fully awake, everyone else either knocked out or still dazed. I then got an idea. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and shot out a wisp of fire, burning through the gag. My mouth now free I unleashed a plum at the trio, allowing Penny to get back up. She knocked back Andrea and pushed Gabbie back a few feet. What is with her and not being knocked down? Penny then began going fist-to-bat with Nathan and she was pretty good. I'll have to look out for her in the tournament. I tried to help out by blocking Gabbie with fire whenever she tried to go near her but she kept splashing water in my face. It tasted like feet. Nathan finally managed to score a hit and knocked Penny to the ground. Soon the two of them, dripping wet and battered, cornered Penny. Andrea finally got back up and the three circled Penny. "Foolish girl, don't you know Ghosts always beat robots." Andrea said, her fists crackling with electricity, ready for the final blow.

"Oh, it was never my intention to defeat you," Penny said with a smile. "What?" Andrea questioned, all three of them looking confused. It was then that we finally realized that we had become surrounded by police officers, blue and red ones especially.

"Alright you fucks, time to surrender to the all mighty red team!" came a familiar, old voice with a southern accent from behind one side of the troops. "No! Don't listen to those fuck-tards, surrender to us, the fearsome blue team!" "Um, Church?" "God dam it Caboose! What now!" "Aren't we all on the same side?" "I'm going to have to agree with Caboose on this one." "Yeah well, no one cares what you think Tucker."

Nathan just had enough time to say "Hey, aren't those the guys from that one show, Red vs. Blue?" before they were beaten by a barrage of knock-out gas. When the smoke cleared the three was face first on the ground snoring. They would have been arrested but for some reason Ozpin wanted to see them. Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny were all sitting on some crates that had somehow survived. I was off a little ways thanking Sarge and saying hi to Grif and Simmons. But then I heard the clack of heels on the pavement and saw Weiss and Yang approaching Blake. I smiled as Weiss talked with Blake and I saw her wipe away a tear. But then, "And You!" I jumped; surprised that she would still be mad at me. As she began laying into me about how 'irresponsible it was to leave without telling anyone' and 'the feelings of friends' I noticed her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying. Her voice cracked a bit, as if she was getting emotional. Could she… no, I couldn't be that lucky. Could I? One way to find out. "And another thing-"she stopped mid rant because I walked foreword and kissed her, surprising everyone around. When we parted we looked at each other and I said the cheesiest thing ever, of all time. "You talk too much." Well it's true.

Always one to interrupt a sweet moment Yang burst out "Aw, now both you and Blakey here have boyfriends." We laughed at the blush on both Weiss and Blake's faces. All six of us stated walking back to Beacon, me and Weiss hand in hand. So of course something had to ruin the moment. "You still haven't answered me, who are you really?" I sighed, hoping that she would drop it but I guess they all are a little curious. I took out my scroll and messaged Ozpin if he could help explain everything when we got there. It was going to be another long night.

-X-

It was well after midnight. When Ozpin finished explaining everything about me being from another dimension to team RWBY, JNPR, and Sun we decided the best thing to do was have a huge party. While there Weiss and I had a chance to talk and she confessed that during our time together she had developed feeling for me. Apparently I was one of the first people to actually treat her like a person. Happy that my feeling where replicated, I kissed her again in front of everyone there, much to the disappointment of Jaune. But as the night wore on I found I needed some fresh air, so I went to the roof. And that is where I meet this guy.

He had dark brown hair, greying at the temples and deep green eyes. He was five eleven and wore simple glasses, a black leather trench coat over a simple black t-shirt, and a combat harness with two M1911 A1s in the shoulder holsters. He also had black jeans and light combat boots. What's with him and black? There appeared to be a long sword on his back as well. He stood there, watching me before finally speaking, "I was expecting you to go after Blake, honestly, but whatever floats your boat." I blinked, not really expecting him to talk about that. Then I remembered this was where I first talked to Blake. Was he watching me that far back?

"Just who the hell are you?" I ask, readying my sword. "A friend," he says with a slight smile. "Why do I doubt that?" "Are all people from Earth this distrustful?" my grip tightened on the hilt. "What?!" I half asked half shouted in surprise. "Yes," he continued, "I know who you are, more importantly I know what you are." "And what am I, exactly?" "You are an elemental," came an all too familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Infinus, wrapped in grey cloth and holding that staff of his. "Hey Dunkel." He said to the stranger now identified as Dunkel. This couldn't be good. But before I could do anything Dunkel continued for Infinus "an elemental is a person who has combined with a dust crystal and survived. You're more powerful than normal people and the fact that YOU specifically are a fire elemental makes you the perfect person to help us." "Help you?" I asked, not sure of their intentions. "Yeah," he said. "Infinus here has a brother, Marcus, and he went crazy with power about 500 years ago. Now Marcus is working for the same bad guy that was controlling the so called 'Ghost Squad' that's currently in surgery at the infirmary. This bad guy won't stop 'till you're working for him and saving Marcus will really cripple his forces." My head was spinning with all the info he was giving me but I collected my thoughts and said "so let me get this straight. You two are good guys. The three people that attacked us were being mind-controlled by this ultimate bad guy that wants me, and the first step to stopping him is to go and defeat his brother?" "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Sigh, "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice now, do I?" "Perfect, I'll be here when it's time to go and fight him. In the meantime, I suggest you train a little bit, you won't stand a chance against him like you are now." "Hey!" but before I could protest further he continued, "I'll sent you a note when its time. Don't be late." And with that both he and Infinus disappeared. I think my life just got more complicated. But then I thought of Weiss and I knew that it might just work out after all.

**P29: Ok, now sorry to disappoint you guys but there's still one more chapter before the end of this season. It might be a while before I post again because Nora is going crazy in my house. **

**Nora: Ohmygod!Icantbeleiveit!thattastedsogood! **

**P29: Yeah, it's not pretty. On the plus side, with her here I've had most of the main characters of season one make cameo appearances. As usual follow, fav, and Review please. If you have Questions, comments, or concerns please PM me. **

**Arrivederci **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 11: This is why we can't have nice things

**P29: And we have finally got to the end of volume 1. Here for this great event is the whole of team RWBY. **

**RWBY: Hi everyone! **

**P29: Thanks girls, now do the disclaimer! **

**RWBY: Say please. **

**P29: Fine. Please do the disclaimer. **

**RWBY: Posidon29 doesn't own RWBY or anything else referenced in this story. He only owns his OCs. **

I look down from the observation room In the Beacon infirmary. Andrea, Gabby, and Nathan were sitting on a hospital bed in patient gowns with a small black crystal next to each of them on a small table. Oh and there's blood all over the floor, can't forget that. A few days have passed and apparently those black crystals were used to control them. So they needed to be taken out. Unfortunately for the doctors they had to be awake during the surgery. 50% of the blood is the doctor's. But they seem normal now.

"Good to see you starting to care about your new team mates." I jump at the sound of Ozpin's voice. Yes, those people are my new team mates. After the surgery Ozpin took me aside and asked me if I would be willing to be on a team with them. I obviously said no. but then he said I had to or else I would take up my complaints with Goodwitch. So now I'm stuck with them. "I have some information on them. They were willing to tell me about their past when they woke up after the surgery." Good old Ozpin, always the opportunist.

"As you know, these three people also come from Earth. What you don't know is that I have been racing against their master to get to them first for four years now. You were the only one we were actually able to get. Now first up Andrea Volt. An 18 year old from Chicago. Her dad was an alcoholic. Four years ago a lightning bolt struck her and when she woke up she was here in Remnant." "She's 18?" I ask. "Ha-ha, old hag." "This is no joke, Damien." Ozpin said, looking at me over the file he was reading the info from. "Now, Gabby Triton. Her family lived on the coast of South Carolina. She loved the water and boats. But one day a wave took her too far out to sea and she washed ashore here. That was two years ago. She's sixteen now. And finally, Nathan Shepard. Born in Portland, Oregon. He was trapped in a forest fire and ended up here about a year ago. 17 years old." He said, closing the folder. "Are you going to talk to them?"

"Not yet." I said. "Could you just send them to my- I mean our room and help them get comfortable. I'm going to go and see team RWBY." And without waiting for an answer I leave. I go up from the infirmary to the dorms and get to their dorm room. I knock and come in when I hear a hello. I open it to see team RWBY in their Pjs, sitting on the floor with a glass bottle on the floor. "Perfect timing Damien, care to join us for a game of Truth or Dare?" Yang asks with a smirk. "No thank you." I say while shaking my head, "I have never played a game of Truth or Dare and I'm not going to start now."

"Aw." Ruby whines, "But we want to know about your world and its fun." I just shake my head, "NO! Weiss back me up on this." We all look at her. Unfortunately for me, Yang knew just what to say. "Come on Weiss, don't you want to know more about him? His life, his world, if he has any girlfriends waiting for him back home." I glare at her but sit down when Weiss looks at me in a pleading fashion. It's not like Ruby's puppy dog eyes but I still can't say no.

"Ok, time to start this." Yang shouts as we all sit down. "Now, average rules, but since Damien's here I'm adding a new rule. If we ask you a question about your world you have to answer it." Dang it. "Alright, but each of you can only ask me one question." I add with a smile. "Fine! Let's just start this." Yang says before spinning the bottle. It lands on Blake. "Truth or Dare." "Dare." "I dare you to take of your bow and let me scratch your ears." Blake glances at me before taking off her bow and leaning toward Yang who begins scratching. We all laugh at Blake's reaction. She spins and it lands on me. "Ok, because I know Weiss is just bursting to ask this, do you have a girlfriend back home?" "No." I answer honestly, causing Weiss to sigh and smile. I spin and it lands on Yang. "Dare!" she says, jumping up and down. I smile, this is just too easy. "I dare you not to ask me a question about my world." I smile when I see her shoulders deflate. She grumbles as she spins and it lands on Ruby.

"Truth." She says simply. "How many other weapons do you actually know of?" Yang asks her half-sister. "1,897. Next." She says with a smile before spinning the bottle. It landed on me. "Ooh! What's the biggest, most powerful weapon of earth?!" I sigh this is going to take a while.

-X-

"And that, in a nut shell, is a nuke." I finish. Ruby is rocking back and forth while the other three stare at me. "What? Oh well, my turn." And my spin lands on Blake. "Dare." I think for a moment before going in my pocket and pulling out a laser pointer. "Just look at this." I say and point it at the ground. Her eyes widen and she tries to grab it. I move it around and she follows it. Meanwhile we all are laughing. Eventually I turn it off and Blake spins the bottle. It lands on Weiss. "Dare" she says with the fiery determination I like in her. "Sit in Damien's lap." And that determination goes up in smoke. She looks at me apprehensively and I motion for her to sit on my lap. She moves over and sits on my lap. This is really awkward. She then spins the bottle and it lands on me. I look at her expectantly, thinking she would ask a question about my world, so I was surprised when she said "What are we?" I look at her face and can feel the other three's eyes burning into my soul.

"Well, I'd say you're my girlfriend, even though we've only kissed." I said causing her to visibly brighten up. "Thanks, I needed that." She says and lays her head down on me. I then look at the other three. "Could help me out with something? I've been put on a team with those guys who attacked us at the docks, and I'm the leader. I don't know what to do. It's bad enough I'm being made leader in the middle of the year, but to lead people who attacked me before! I could use your advice." I say slumping slightly, bothering Weiss. The four look at each other before nodding.

Ruby puts a hand on my shoulder not taken up by Weiss. "You're a leader, your first jobs is to take care of them. You need to put you needs second and theirs first." Yang continues, "You should also get to know them more. Knowing more about them will make both them and you more comfortable." Now Blake, "You should also make a connection with each of them. Knowing that they can trust you could help later." We all wince at the still fresh scars of Blake's flight. Finally Weiss looks up at me, "And you need to forgive them. What happened in the past is in the past, they're your family now."

I smile at how far they had come and quickly give Weiss a kiss before picking her up and moving her to her bed and walking toward the door. "Where are you going?" Ruby asks. I smile. "I'm going to talk to my family." And I head to my dorm. Before I open the door I notice the new team name, team DAGN (dragon). I smile before opening the door and heading inside. Each of them has decorated their area with earth things. Andrea has posters for some Anime, Nathan has a Red vs. Blue poster up and was reading a, X-ray and Vav comic? And Gabby was meditating while surrounded by ships-in-bottles. Weird. When the door closed they all looked at me and I smiled. "Ok people." I said, "Time to get to know one another."

**P29: And that concludes volume 1. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story. Glad you like it. I'm not going to post anything new but I will re-do some of the early chapters. I won't change anything major though. I'll start volume two next year, but don't worry. I have a surprise in store for you during winter. Muhaha! **

**RWBY: Don't mind him, he's crazy. **

**P29: Hey! **

**RWBY: Follow, fav, and review, if you have a question please PM him. **

**Arrivederci **


	16. volume 1 special

Guy's night part 1

_**Warning: **_

**The following contains alcohol, bad pickup lines, stupidity, parody elements, elaborate dance scenes, stupidity, comedy, car crashes, mob violence, stereotypical-ness, mentions of sexuality, and stupidity, so much stupidity. This takes place between volume 1 and 2. Its sole purpose is for comedy. The legal drinking age in Vale is 17. Enjoy.**

**6:30 Thursday **

"I can't wait for break." I said before collapsing onto my bed. One day until break, not that it would be much of one. On Monday, Weiss is taking all of team RWBY and me to her family vacation house in the residential district. While I would enjoy hanging out with Weiss I would miss being around other guys. Like now.

"We all can't wait Damien, stop complaining." Said Nathan, the only other guy that actually belonged in the room. "I don't know what you guys have been complaining about, my first semester rocked!" Sun, a Faunus that's here for the tournament. "Oh come on! All you've done is hiding on a boat and laugh at us while we worked!" Jaune, the leader of team JNPR. "Shh." Ren, the only other guy worth talking to, not that he talks much but still.

"It's not that I don't like you guys using our room as a hang out but could you not totally ruin it with bananas!" I yell as Sun throws a banana peel onto an already large pile of peels. He just shrugs. Sigh, "I love being around Weiss and all but I'm not going to have time to spend with you guys. That's the only problem with this otherwise perfect vacation." I sit up and look at everyone. Ren is reading a book, Jaune is doing homework at the desk, Nathan is bobbing his head to music, and Sun is leaning against the wall eating. "What we need is a final big event that would allow us to enjoy ourselves enough for the whole break." I said with a sudden burst of inspiration.

"So… what are we going to do?" Jaune asked. That stumped me. We all sat down, trying to think of a way to solve our unique problem. Eventually Nathan came up with an idea. "Gather 'round guys I have an idea." And we huddled around him to make our plans for the following day.

**4:59 Friday **

"Blah blah, blah ba blah." Professor port would not stop talking! Only one more minute until our plan would go into effect. I looked to my right where Jaune and Ren were sitting. The looked at me and nodded. I looked over at Nathan who was sitting next to me and he nodded. I looked to the door at Sun who was waiting for us outside. Then, it happened. "RING!" normally this would be met with rushing students tot eh door, but today was different. "GUYS NIGHT!" shouted our five voices above the bell and I teleported us to a waiting air ship, ready to take us to Vale.

As we sat down we went over the plan. "Ok, so we start at the docks, there's always something fun to do there. Then we go to the fight in the industrial district. Then we go back to the shopping district, beat up a few thugs, and pick up some bottles as a reword. Everyone ok with that?" I look around and see them all nod. "Ok, then let's go."

We get off and wander around the docks; sadly, there's nothing to do there so we head to the industrial district. Suddenly Sun stops. "Hey guys, you see that club over there? It's legendary! I've wanted to go there. It'll just take a minute." Everyone nods in excitement except me. The place he's pointing to brings back bad memories. But it's me against them so I have to. What could go wrong?

-X-

**9:55 Friday **

A lot actually. Were in a trunk of a car going who knows where and it's all because we went in there. I look over to Sun, bound and gag as he tries to loosen his bonds. Ren and Jaune were still out cold and Nathan was treating his broken nose and black eye as best as he could. I look at the top of the trunk and think back to how we got in this mess.

**7:40 **

We walked into the club and I saw the familiar goon with a bears mask. Yep, it's junior's club. We went to the bar where Junior was serving out drinks personally. I hope those twins weren't close by. Unfortunately, he recognized me. "Hey, it's the guy that came in with Blondie; I've been meaning to talk to you. The twins were just working for someone, so they shouldn't try to kill you." "Thanks, that's so reassuring." I replied sarcastically and we all ordered our drinks.

After we finished them we went our separate ways. We were all a little drunk and I only caught glimpses of the others. I looked at the time and saw were going to be late for our fight, so I stumbled around looking for our group. The only person I found was Sun who was holding a cup and crying. Oh, and there were seven other empty cups around him. Me, being only a little drunk, went over and asked what's wrong. "Sniff, its Blake. I think, sniff, I love her. But, sniff, she won't get her damn nose out of her book to notice." He then proceeded to cry some more. I sighed and was just about to help him up when I saw Jaune…flirting with the twins. This will not end well.

I walk over there just in time to hear "hey there ladies, what with those feathers and looks you must be angels." I stop and stare at him. That wasn't even bad. That was beyond terrible. Apparently the twins agreed with me and pushed him away. Unfortunately, he went straight toward the bar and knocked into some guys, breaking their glasses. It was like something out of a cartoon. One of them swung a Jaune who ducked and nailed the guy across from him. Then that guys' buddies started beating up everyone is sight and the five of us were caught in the middle.

Eventually, the guards were able to clear everyone out but tackled us to the ground. Junior walked over to us and said, "This is the third time a fight has broken out in my club. Some bodies got to pay. Unfortunately for you, you're not going to be paying in money. Put the braces on them and stuff them in the trunk.

**9:56 **

So here we are. In the back of a car being driven to who knows where. Sun has finally managed to un-gag himself and Jaune and Ren are awake. I look at Nathan's still broken nose and finally notice something. "We can't use our aura or our semblances." He just nods and we all become more frightened. Suddenly the car stops. "Any last words?" I ask.

Ren is the first to speak up, "I always wanted me and Nora to be more than friends." He seemed relieved after words. Jaune was next. "The reason I started trying to go to Beacon was to get away from my youngest sister. She kept saying that if I continued to do nothing with my life she would 'go out, find a good girl, and somehow convince her to fuck me." After a moment of awkward silence Sun went. "I've never dated anyone before." They were all looking at me so I said something that's been on my mind for a while. "I have no idea where to take Weiss on our first date." Everyone looked shocked but were even more so when Nathan said, "I love Yang Xiao Long." We all stared at him. "What?" "You know she hates you, right?" I said, and it was true. Ever since the battle of the docs she has beat him up every chance she got.

"That doesn't matter. I love her and beatings can't stop that." Suddenly I hear voices from outside. "Well, today is a good day to die," I said and we all brace ourselves as the trunk door opens.

_**To be continued **_

**Why can't they use their aura? What does the dastardly Junior have in store for them? And where are the girls during this? Find the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter!**

**Please note this is just a special, something I had in mind for a while and has almost nothing to do with the original plot. Unless Damien and co. die. In that case the story will be over. As usual follow, fav, and review. PM me to yell or praise. **

**Arrivederci **


	17. volume 1 special part 2

Guy's Night Part 2

_**Warning:**_

**The following contains alcohol, bad pickup lines, stupidity, parody elements, elaborate dance scenes, stupidity, comedy, car crashes, mob violence, stereotypical-ness, mentions of sexuality, and stupidity, so much stupidity. This takes place between volume 1 and 2. Its sole purpose is for comedy. The legal drinking age in Vale is 17. Enjoy.**

**Friday 10:00 **

The Trunk Opens and Junior and his goons pull us out. We all stood in line with our hands held like we're on the receiving end of a firing squad. On second thought, that's a bad simile. We were completely surrounded and our weapons were somewhere in the car. All of a sudden, Junior steps out and drops some generic weapons at our feet.

"Ahem, gentlemen. This is the third time this year Beacon students have destroyed my bar. I'm not letting you off easy. On your ankles you will find a black brace with a red light off center. One of my… clients has asked me to test this machine, and you five are the lucky guinea pigs." Are there guinea pigs in Remnant? "This device draws your aura supply, so even though you still have it if I were to shoot you you'd die. Your payment to me is to get back to Beacon alive and send the braces back."

He then snapped his fingers and one of the goons went and handed the weapons to us. "You only have these weapons to defend yourself. When I get the braces I'll give you back your weapons." Then they all got in the car and drove away leaving a dust cloud in our faces. We looked at each other before cutting ourselves loose and running into the darkness with our shitty weapons.

**Saturday 8:54 **

After somehow surviving the night we come to a clearing panting and out of breath. We eventually decide to have Sun climb up and see how far civilization is. After a few minutes he comes back down. "The closest thing is Beacon." We all cheered at the piece of news. "But it's still a whole day's journey from here. We all stared whining. Eventually we started trudging in the direction of Beacon. Cue traveling music!

**I would walk 500 miles - The Proclaimers**

We traveled a long way, crossing over fallen trees, streams, and a clearing. The seasons changed around us and each of us grew a beard. Suddenly we get to a familiar tree. Suddenly the music screeches to a halt as Sun says "isn't that the tree we started at. We look at each other before Sun climbs up. He stays up there for a few moments before falling down onto his face crying. We all sit down in despair.

"I wonder what the girls are doing right now." I ask aloud. Sun took a break from his weeping and said "Their probably wondering where we are. I mean, we've been gone for a while right?" everyone nodded at his assumption. But I was still wondering what they were doing to pass the time.

**Meanwhile, back at Beacon **

"WWOOOOOOOOOO! PPPPAAARRRTTTTYYYYY!" Yang screamed as she, Andrea, and Nora danced on the temporary dance floor they had constructed in team DAGN's room. The DJ (who was really Oobleck) kept the strobe lights blaring and the music pumping. Every other member of the three teams where dancing except for Weiss. Ruby eventually made her way over there and asked, "What's wrong? Not enjoying yourself?"

"No," she responded. "But I think I'm forgetting something. Something very important." "Oh well, my dad used to tell me that if you forgot about something it wasn't that important to begin with." Ruby said, hoping to lift her teammates' spirits. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Weiss said before Dancing with everyone else.

**Forever fall forest **

We continued to trudge through the forest until we heard people talking. As we got closer we saw two white fang guards standing outside a bullhead. We look at each other and smile. "I make one comment about the CO to Jenkins and BOOM! Outfield duty. Hey, did you hear something." The two guards ready their weapons and start walking toward us.

"NOW!" I yell and the five of us jump out and wrestle with them, creating a dust cloud. When we finish we look at our three tied up captives, wit. Three? I do a double take and notice Sun somehow got tangled up. After freeing him we get onto the bullhead before realizing the flaw in our plan. "Um, do any of you know how to fly a ship?" its silent for a moment before Ren speaks up.

"I do." He simply says. We all stare a few seconds before he shrugs and heads to the cockpit. We take our seats and head out into open sky. It takes three seconds for Jaune to start getting air sick. We each take turns helping him. Things quiet down and I take a nap. When I wake up I notice that we're about half way to Beacon. Suddenly, the ship buckles like it was hit with something. I head up into the cockpit where Ren is. "Please tell me that's just turbulence."

"No," he says. "It looks like the White Fang don't like their ships being stolen." He starts dodging their shots, causing me to lose my footing. I stumble my way back into the other room with everyone else. "OK, listen up." I shout I'm my best commander voice. "A few White Fang ships followed us. Now here's what we're going to do. Nathan, you're going to go to the gun on the bottom of the ship and try to get them off our tail. Sun, your job is to protect Jaune. He can't do anything. Ren is evading. He'll open up the back and since I have an open job, I'll be taking potshots at them. Now let's get to work!"

Nathan immediately went under and I could hear the gun's loud cracks. Sun strapped both him and Jaune into the seats and taped a barf bag on his mouth for hands free catching. The bay door opened and I started shooting at the ships. Unfortunately, the pistol was terrible and I ended up missing most of the shots. But few were nearing Beacon. The White Fang wouldn't want to get to close yet.

As we closer I see them start to slow down and I cheer. Only for that cheer to freeze in my throat as they launch what I recognize to be a heat seeking missile. "Um, Ren. Could you speed this up a little?" I ask. "Cant, out of fuel." My eyes bulge as I turn to see him pull a speaker from the ceiling. "Attention passengers, we will be landing earlier than expected. Due to weather conditions it may be a little rough so strap your selves in." Nathan comes and buckles up. It's only then that I notice some familiar colorful dots on the courtyard where our plane is crashing. I quickly strap myself into the passenger seat a Ren finishes his speech. "We know you don't have many options but we thank you for traveling Air Fang. Welcome to Beacon."

Then the ship crashes and explodes at the same time, propelling everyone out into odd directions. I hear a click and feel my Aura flow return to normal. I then look up. The first thing I notice is it's shady. I then notice it's frilly. Like lace. And is that the edges of a dre-oh no. I finally realize what I'm looking at. I get out from under the dress and stand up to look at Weiss who's face is about as red as Ruby's Cloak. She then points to my face and I realize my nose is bleeding. For some reason, I don't think it's from the crash. Afterwards the five of us guys agreed to never speak of this again. We received our weapons back from junior later.

I then get into the airship that will take us to Weiss' parent's house were we will enjoy the rest of our break. Before I could relax however, the others swarmed me with questions about where we were (Weiss), what happened to us (Ruby), where we got that air ship from (Blake), and if I enjoyed my look up Weiss' combat skirt (Yang). I sighed as they continued throwing questions left and right. This is going to be a GREAT vacation.

**The End **

**Ok! There we go! Last chapter of the year. I'd like to thank all of you who have followed and favorite. The next chapter should be out near the beginning of the year. **

**Arrivederci **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 16: Don't mess with my cheesecake **

**Alright everyone! Last chapter of the year. So I finally managed to get all of the characters back in, so no more cameos from RWBY. **

**Sarge: Where in the name of Sam hell are we?**

**Grif: I don't know sir, but I'm going to take a nap. **

**Sarge: God dam it Grif. **

**P29: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**I don't own RWBY, Rooster teeth does. I also don't own anything referenced in this story. I only own my OCs. **

Do you ever wonder why we're here? Well, When your sucked into a fictional world it kind of gets to you. It makes you wonder. Did all of this appear after Monty came up with the idea, or was it here all along? I may never find out the answers to these questions, but right now I don't really care. Why?

Because I'm eating cheesecake.

Everyone has their favorite food. Mine just happens to be cheesecake. I'm sitting with my team on the last day of break a table away from JNPR and two from RWBY. I always have cheesecake for lunch, after all Ruby only has cookies. As I enjoy the delicious food I see food start to be thrown every direction. I smile as the two teams prepare for battle. I only hold up a little Switzerland flag and continue eating. Until an apple is thrown directly onto my food.

"NOOOOOOOO! MY CHEESECAKE! YOU BITCHES ARE GOING TO PAY!"

…I really like cheesecake. I command my team to head to the kitchens and in a few moments we come out armed with ladles, strainers, and pots. We use the various materials to create a defensive perimeter. We then charge into battle. The girls take on team RWBY while Nathan and I get JNPR. Well, NPR because Jaune's out. I charge at Ren while Nathan wisely chooses Nora, leaving Pyrrha for our enemies.

"You know, I never got to repay you for the mall." His eyes widened with understanding as I took a swing at him. We took a few slashes at each other before I burned his leaks. I then knocked him back and he stumbled and fell right into a cake. When he got up part of it was still stuck on his head causing him to walk around blindly. I then went to take out Blake while she was still busy with Pyrrha, but a swordfish stopped me.

I turned to Weiss to see her smile mischievously. I charged at her in but she dogged and left me open for a punch from Yang. As was sent flying I felt my aura drop dramatically, too much to be from her punch. I then teleported to the location of the cause.

-X-

I was just in time to see the back of Emerald as she walked out of the store. I looked back over at Tukson. 'Did it not work?' I thought to myself as I looked at the potentially dead body. But then I saw him move. I helped hm get up and he leaned on a nearby table. "Gees Damien, I know you told me it would hurt but I didn't think it would be that bad." He whined. I just smiled.

When I had first come to him I needed a way to help while still making it seem like he died. I found the solution in my semblance. I can teleport anything, and I mean anything. So with a little help I learned how to teleport force. The moment the energy released from the gun hit Tukson I moved it to me; I do have a more experienced aura after all.

I smiled at the puma Faunus and went back to help him with his luggage. Before he heads to the train station I give him a handshake and my contact information. I look at the time and quickly teleport back into the cafeteria. But the funny thing about teleporting, you don't always end up where you want to. And that is how I ended up inside the front shirt of Beacon's own fairy godmother. I don't even know WHY she gave me detention; I could hardly breathe in there anyways.

I ended up walking to the library and came into line with Sun and… oh no. "Damien! I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Neptune." I just looked at the hand he outstretched until it got awkward. "I don't know how they do things in your dimension but here when we meet people we shake hands." I give Sun my best I'm going to kill you slowly look (thanks Weiss) and shake his hand. The three of us then continue on until we get to the two teams. "Everyone, I'd like you meet my friend, Neptune."

They all gave varying degrees of recognition. But Weiss' eyes stayed on him for a little bit longer than they should of. Maybe an enforcer would be helpful for both of them. So I start introducing him to people until I get to the most important one. "And this is Weiss, my GIRLFRIEND." I say with extra emphasis.

"Yeah, yeah. So…" and he goes up and starts flirting with her! And she does nothing to stop it! I grumble a bit before I see Yang laughing and pointing at her nose. I pull out my scroll and look at my reflection to see steam actually coming from my nose. Fortunately everyone, minus Blake who already left, started heading back to their dorms. Before Neptune could I put my hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"What was that?! She's my girlfriend and you were hitting on her, and right in front of me!" I said loudly causing team JNPR to come back and gather around. "It's a free kingdom, I can talk to whom I want." He replied. "That's it," I said. "Get your weapon, Sun you're going to be our referee." "Why?" he asked, almost too scared of the answer. "Because," I answered, "I'm going to show this blue haired prick some manners."

_Damien vs. Neptune _

_Fight! _

**P29: And that is how you make a RWBY Fanfiction. **

**Simmons: Cool! So many worlds of possibilities, right Grif.**

**Grif: What! Oh, yeah, sure Simmons. **

**Follow, fav., and review **

**Arrivederci **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17: VS!

**Hello! Before we begin I want to say thank you to all of you who volunteered to help me. Nightblade546 has started helping me review my work. **

**Donut: Enough of that, time for some action. Let's get hard core! Give those bitches some of our- **

**P29: We get it donut! Would you like to do the intro? **

**Donut: Sure! Posidon29 doesn't own anything except the OCs. Now that's that over with, why don't we both get comfy of the couch? **

**P29: Oh god, help me! **

Both combatants stood facing each other across from across the room. It was an unprecedented match, created to give one an advantage over the other. The four spectators stood behind the mediator who was ready with his equipment. The two combatants are Neptune Vasilias and myself and I am about to totally crush him in the only way that would assure my total and catastrophic victory. "Are you ready to dance?!" Sun yelled while lifting up his "equipment," an average stereo.

"No!" yelled Neptune, "Could I get a few more moments to prepare?" "But you've had more than enough time to prepare. What are you too cool to dance? Ha-ha!" Sun may have been joking but hit the nail on the metaphorical blue head.

"You know, this could all be over with if you promise to stop flirting on Weiss. Just swear that it'll never happen again and we can all leave and go to bed like this never happened." I could see he was thinking of it. Sadly before he could answer a loud voice said, "what are you seven doing in here?! This room is closed after curfew." Saved by Miss Goodwitch.

Not wanting to get in trouble twice in one day, I teleported out of there; first to the library to pick up the board game, and then in front of RWBY's room. I hear raised voices inside and am able to pick up words like 'considering against the Kingdome of vale, terrorists and, the most conspicuous of all, I'. So I did what any insane person would do, I barged right in and said "I".

"Only one person said I" Ruby commented sadly. "Wait, were you spying on us?" Weiss asked angrily. "Yes. Wait, is that a bad thing? If it is then no." "Maybe he should help us, I mean five heads are better than four," Blake wisely commented on. "Really," Weiss continued, "Because all I see are three, a dunce, and an overgrown child." Both Ruby and Yang lean toward me and whisper loudly "she's talking about you." Weiss just face palms and says we're doomed.

-X-

"Blah blah blah, blah. Blablah blah, blah." Will this class never end?! Port has been going on forever, or maybe a few minutes-I don't really keep track of time. Finally the school bell rings and team RWBY and myself leave the room. When we get there we all change into different clothes. The girls had their other outfits on but I had customized my second outfit personally (everyone but me). I had on grey jeans with matching shoes (Yang), a dark blue shirt with a vest over it (Weiss), and ammo belt and gloves (Ruby), and a dark blue scarf to match my shirt (Blake).

Now that were done we go over our plans. "Ruby and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies or inconsistences. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." "The white fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what their planning." "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows _everything_ going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

I wince a little bit as I imagine how she'll get her info. Realizing that everyone is waiting on me I say my part. "I know some guys in the Vale police force. I should be able to find out about the latest robberies from them." we all get ready to go and then a voice says "Finally going after that Torchwick guy?" we all jump. "Sun! What are you doing here?" Bale asks. "I do this all the time." He responds, I can barely keep my laughter in for my next question, "Can I join you next time?" I ask before bursting out laughing. "Sure," he responds, totally oblivious to my questions true meaning and the girl's red faces. "I mean, I already brought Neptune so I guess I could bring you next time." We all lean out of the window to see Neptune standing on the window still.

"Can I come in?" he asks, voice shaking in fear. "No," I say smugly and go back inside causing all of the girls to give me puppy eyes. "Fine, get in." both of them jump into the window and start insisting they come along. I really don't mind until- "Well, I guess Neptune could come with me." CRACK! That was the sound of my world shattering.

"Hold on a minute. Why don't Neptune go with me?" I ask seeing him freeze up in terror. "Well I want to go with Weiss." Ruby says. "I want to go with Blake," Sun said. "I want to go with Neptune," said Weiss.

2 hours later

"**Ok." **I said angrily**, "this is how it's going to work. Neptune will go with Yang, Sun will go with Blake. I will leave with Weiss and Ruby but when they get to the CCT I'll split off and head to my own objective, clear?" **I heard a slightly muffled and tired 'yes' and we all left.

-X-

The three of us had finally reached the CCT and had split ways. It wasn't long before I hit a wall of mussel. "I'm sorry, please for-wow!" standing at an impressive –I-can't-count-that-high- the person was a spitting image of a soldier. Brown hair covered his head and his eyes, blue, stuck out seemed to hold pain. He had on an old fashioned steel worker's uniform with the sleeves rolled up. On his right hand and forearm was a strange gauntlet with tubes that contained bright, glowing dust and on his back was a huge Spartan shield.

He seemed annoyed at first but when he recognized that I was a student his demeanor quickly changed. "I'm sorry. Could you help me? I'm looking for my older sister. She's about this tall," he held his had about five and a half feet high, "and has ginger hair and green eyes. She's overly nice and her name is Penny." I narrow my eyes and say "No."

He sighs and says "oh well, are you heading to town center? I'll go with you. OH! I almost forgot my name is John Spartan." Ok, first I wake up in RWBY, and then I meet red team, now I'm talking to Master Chief. Why not. "Yeah, sure, why not. I need to meet these guys though on the way, that ok?"

"Sure, let's go."

**Washington: Hi, I'm agent Washington from the popular web series red vs. blue-do I really have to do this? **

**P29: Fine. We can drop the PSA.**

**Washington: Thank god! We are planning a Q and A session for our all our OCs, present and future included. All we need is questions. So start sending them our way. **

**P29: That's it for now, see you guys later. **

**Arrivederci **


	20. Dear Monty Oum

Rest in peace Monty Oum

I here by dedicate this and all other stories to you, the original creator of RWBY and inspiration to us all. I do this to continue the memory of your incredible work and support the awesome community that you created

Arrivederci


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 18: Hail to the Chief

**P29: I have nothing to say. This week has sucked. Right now I'm sick. I wanted to post this earlier but the site was down.**

**Sarge: Get up and make stories dirt-bag. **

**P29: Ok. **

"So let me get this straight, you guys moved to this station-on blood gulch drive-and your jobs are to spy and fight with guys, who live on the exact opposite side of the road in a station named Blood Gulch Station Alpha?"

"Yep, those dirty blue bastards won't know what hit 'em." Sarge replied with a dramatic air punch. I look over at John who appears confused.

"Don't worry, new guy. Sarge is kind of funny, but he means well. Look, Lopez agrees with me." Donut commented to John while slapping a hand on his back, startling him. "Wow, you sure are big! Where did Damien find you?"

"Hey, where are Grif and Simmons? Shouldn't he be here complaining and kissing your ass Sarge?" I ask the leader of Red Squad. I had noticed the lack of Maroon and Orange as soon as I got here but only now asked about it. I'm a great friend, aren't I?

As soon as I asked he started laughing hysterically. "He began hitting on this one girl at café-lots of black clothing, blonde hair, and the works. Turned out she was a blue and she punched him in the dick so hard he had to go to the hospital." At this point he started cracking up again. I waited for him to finish and he continued. "Simmons has been over there giving suggestions to the hospital and looking for Oreo's for Grif. So, what can us here at Blood Gulch Station 1 do for you two?"

I blinked, surprised at his sudden change of pace. "Well, I need to find out about the recent activity of the White Fang." I pull out my scroll and hand it to him to download the file on. He nods before plugging it in and transferring the files. After he's done he turns to look at John.

"What can I do for you, here to join Red Squad?" he asked him. With Donut's creepy-ness, Sarge's aggression, and Lopez's- well, Lopez-ness I was afraid they would creep him out.

"Actually, I'm here to file a missing person's repo-"just as he was finishing we heard a loud crash and looked outside. There Penny had stopped the truck from crashing into Ruby. "Penny!" he shouted and ran out as both Penny and Ruby run into an alleyway. I rolled my eyes and ran after them.

-X-

After several twists and turns we finally catch up to them just as Penny admits to being a Robot. "I KNEW IT!" I shout, startling the other three. "Pay up Ruby." And she dug her hands into her pockets and gave my 25 lien.

Penny narrowed her eyes at me before turning to her brother. "John, I don't know why you're with Damien but I want you to go and help Ruby and Him. You're allowed out late so it won't look as suspicious." She then picked up Ruby and put her in a nearby trash bin. She then turned back to us. "Go you two. I'll stall them so you can get away." John then took my arm and we took few twists and turns.

While I was panting and trying to catch my breath John jumped when he heard a voice from an alleyway. "Hey John, what's up and who's this shrimp here?" I looked up at the person who just insulted my and was surprised. The guy was thin, almost painfully so. He was wearing the exact same outfit as Kirito from SAO. He had steel grey hair, and that color seemed to fit his scheme. His eyes where a dull green, almost white, and he wore black fingerless gloves. Strapped to his back was a pure black kilij.

It was then that I noticed John was staring at the person behind the man. She was pale, almost blue and her hair was purple. She had markings all over her clothes and was holding a bo staff. "Will, don't be rude! You should introduce yourself before making fun of people. Hi, I'm Cortana."

I would of fainted if a giant mecha hadn't come running passed. I got up and started running after but was stopped by will. "Listen, John's a friend of mine. Make sure he comes back alive or you'll have to deal with me, GOT IT!" I nodded until he dropped me and I continued with John at my side.

John and I kept running and barely managed to keep up with the thing. I turned to him and asked the most important question I could think of, "You like Cortana, don't you?" He stumbled for a bit before shaking his head, apparently at a loss for words. "If so, then why were you ogling her back there?" his cheeks immediately turn red and he looks forward, only to have him tackle me to avoid become road kill. "Thanks," I mutter.

"You're welcome, now we need to catch up to that mech." And he goes and jumps on a moving car. Yep, Master Chief the one and only. Hail to the chief. I jump after him and the cars start to close in on the mech.

I look in a side mirror and see some White Fang members chasing after us on bikes. "John, we'll take care of them while the rest of my team take care of the mech." He nods and flicks his shield onto his gauntlet. I didn't notice it at first but the edge of his shield is razor sharp. The pipes start to glow red and move to the shield. Soon the edge is also glowing red from Dust. He then throws it knocking a few solders down and catching others on fire. I just smile and start shooting.

It isn't long before finish with the grunts. We turn around but on another car slightly above us is Neo. She bows before we unleash our full fury on her, only to find out she moved right beside me. She leans in really close until were almost touching. She smiles before turning me to use as a shield for John's…shield. "OW!" I shout and she lays me down with the shield under me. I turn my head to see her fighting him, and winning. I groan as I sit just in time to see her fling John over the side. She turns to me, makes a call me sign, and disappears. Before I have time to process this, my car is flung into the air and I land at a small food vender nest to Sun. We all order some food.

"Hey guys," I ask the others between bites of food. "Does it ever bother you that, out of all the people we know, the most bad-ass are always girls?" They all think about it before replying with a resounding no. "Me neither."

**P29: Why did I choose you to help me out with this announcement again? **

**Tucker: Because no one knows more about love than me, Bow Chicka Bow Wow **

**P29: Anyway, I am going to be making a short valentine story for Damien. And I want to make something very clear; this is not a part of the story. Which means his valentine doesn't have to be Weiss. **

**Tucker: So you lucky people get to decide who he gets funky with. **

**P29: Tucker, how many times have I told you, NOT IN THIS STORY! **

**Tucker: I can't help it! Every time I see a girl I just go Bow Chicka Bow Wow. **

**P29: Why me. **


	22. valentine special

**Valentine's Day Special **

**Well, one person voted. That was disappointing. I almost scraped this idea. Then I remembered some comments from early on. That's right; A Shadow In Chains, your time has come. I hereby present to you the Black Dragon ship. **

As I stood outside the room, waiting for her I was brought back to my early memories here. Back then I only cared about finding who brought me here and going home, and then we got to know each other. She laughed at my jokes; we made each other smile, and generally had a good time together. It made me forget about how upset I was to be in another universe. That was when I started to fall for her.

"Oh! Damien. How long have you been waiting for me?" I turn to the door way to look at my date for the evening. She's wearing a beautiful black dress that matches her hair, heels, and an amber necklace to go with her eyes. I smile remembering how much courage it took for me to just ask her to do this.

"Not long," I answer before holding out my arm for her to take, which she does. Before we can go, however, we're interrupted by Yang.

"Now have fun, but not too much. We wouldn't want fire breathing kittens now would we?" Yang said, poking fun at us. We quickly turned Red before shouting at her. "Ok, ok. Just settle down. Gosh, you two are made for each other." She then reaches deep into a pocket and pulls out two things before tossing them to me. "Here, you'll need this." I look through the contents before turning even redder, if possible.

"Yang, I really doubt I'll need these tonight." She just looks at me causing me to sigh and pocket them anyways. With that we went to the air ship that would take us to Vale.

-X-

We had gotten to the restaurant and I smiled as Blake went wide eyed. "How are we going to get in? This place has the best seafood!" I smiled at her excitement. We went inside and I nodded at the greeter. He nodded back and led us to a table. Blake was too busy looking around at the food to really notice and I laughed when we realized that she could sit down.

When she did we looked at the menus. "Hey, Damien." I looked up at her and saw some concern. "Why did you choose me?" I look at her confused before she continued. "You could have asked out anyone, and you probably should of. I mean Yang is so much prettier and Weiss is-"I stopped her by putting my hand up.

"Yes, but none of them are you." This caused her to turn red. She was saved from further embarrassment when the waiter came and took our order. We ate our fish and participated in casual small talk and basically enjoyed ourselves. When we finished we left and went out on a walk.

"So, is there anything you like outside of fish and books?" I asked. She thought about it before answering.

"Not really, being in the white fang doesn't give you a lot of down time. I've had to get used to not being killed. But one thing I've always wanted to do was learn how to dance, and-"she continued to talk about all the things she wanted to do now that the white fang wasn't breathing down her back. Some were rather odd, others were inspiring. But all of it seemed perfect for her.

"What about you? do you have anything you want to do now that you're here?" I thought about her question. What do I want to do? As I continued to ponder the question I saw the time.

"Oh! We need to get going!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her near the middle of the park. There was a large hill there. It had a wonderful view of the city, lights and other things. She stared in awe and sat down. I started counting on my fingers and she gave me a weird look. Then there was a loud BOOM! And she looked at the city to see some fireworks.

She smiled and leaned up against me. "I want to live." I said. She gave me a weird look. "I'm answering your question. I want to help people. Have a family, that kind of thing. Enjoy life."

"That's pretty ambitious for someone in this line of work." She said. I just laughed. As the fireworks started to end we looked at each other and kissed for the first time. I had only one thought, 'best day ever.'

**Alright, tell me what you think. This is my first try at fluff so some feedback would be appreciated. **

**Arrivederci **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 19: A normal day **

**I'mmmmm baaaaaack! I'm really sorry that I haven't posted anything earlier. School and work and life (Yes I have one of those) all got in the way. But now I'm back, for a little bit. Things will get hectic for me again but well worry about that latter. I have been planning something BIG, however. See the author's note at the bottom for more info. **

**Roosterteeth owns RWBY. I own my OCS. That is all. **

I woke up yawning and stopped for a minute to really enjoy my surroundings. The birds singing, the sun shining. Just a beauti- "Ok, which one of you pieces of shit messed with my ship model?!" I just had to ruin it now, didn't i? Gabby was dressed in her school uniform and holding one of her many models of ships, only on this one, one of the masts was knocked over. Was that really what she got all upset about?

"Oh, so that's the one I knocked over last night; sorry squirt," Answered Nathan. She just growled and jumped on top of his head and pulled his hair, among other things. "Hey, quite it!" he yelled while flopping around comically. I just laughed while this was going on until I felt someone sit next to me.

"Alright you two, settle down. Don't forget we have combat class today. We need to show everyone that we deserve to be here. So for the love of whatever deity lives here settle down for once." And that's Andrea, the girl that tried to kill us. Oddly enough she gets along really well with Pyrrha, weird.

"She's right, now let's go!"

-X-

"That was terrible! How did we lose to team CRDL!" I exclaimed while me and my friends sit down after a terrific lose for us. Team CRDL wiped the floor with us, this is just embarrassing.

"You guys didn't works together. No co-ordination, no combos, no cool move names. You were destined to lose." Weiss said before turning away from me again. I didn't even bother looking at her.

"Um, is something going on between you two?" Ruby asked, worried about her teammate and me.

Without moving in any way that will let me sees Weiss, I answer. "Who's missing?" Ruby looks around for a bit before I answer for her. "Blake. Blake's missing." Her eyes widen. "I'm concerned about what she's doing. She may end up hurting herself. But of course, little miss jealous here thinks I have feelings for her."

"Well that's plausible considering you dated her in the previous chapter."

"What was that Ruby?" I ask as she just whistles. Well it could be worse. Why did I just say that?

"Well it looks like you need some relationship advice/ counseling. Lucky for you I got just what you need." Yang said while putting her arm around me.

"Um, how many relationships have you been in?" Chirp chirp. "Yeah, I thought so. Why don't you let what happens, happen?"

Before she could answer Nathan shouted "I could always be your boyfriend, Yang!" Man, he's really trying. She just got up in disgust and I went over to him. "Why can't I get her? I try so hard and get nothing."

"Well, don't ask me, I can't deal with my own relationship problems."

"Men." Andrea muttered as we walked out and toward our rooms due to the fact that that was our last class.

-X-

"What's wrong? Worried about the dance?" Nathan asked. In truth, I was but that wasn't the reason I was moping. I knew in a few weeks Grimm would invade Vale and with it my knowledge of what would happen would disappear. I had gotten far always knowing how things would happen but that'll disappear. "Hey, don't worry about it. Things will work out between you and Weiss, and if not there's always Blake."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, there will never be anything between me and Blake!" I shouted. Just then Andrea and Gabby walked in and I knew that if they joined in on us I would never win. "I'm going to the roof," I said and left.

I got there in enough time to see Jaune leaving, as he bumped into me he stopped and looked as if he was going to ask me a question. "Hey, you knew Weiss right?" Knew? I just nod, not sure where this is going. "Well, can you tell me how to woo her?" Wait WHAT!

"Why, we're still dating?!" At that he grew a confused look and I realized, she want me to get jealous at her like she is at me. "Oh, you'll regret this Weiss. Ok, look. You need to use a lot of music; guitars, trumpets, etcetera, anything that will make a lot of noise. And chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate. Do that and she'll really want you.

At this he visibly brightened up. "Thanks Damien, and no hard feelings?" he asked as he holds out a hand. I just laugh as I shake his hand.

After he turns and leaves I go out and tell my plan to Pyrrha, who agrees with me and becomes my co-conspirator in operation: Anti-Weiss.

After we finish our plans I go back to my room, feeling much more at ease. While walking back pass this dorm room and feel a shiver up my spine. I look at to window only to see a flash of red disappear. I wonder what that was. Oh well.

**Third Pov **

"What about him, and the ones that came from the other world," Emerald asks her leader Cinder fall. She just smirks before replying.

"I am afraid they are already taken. We all have our superiors, and mine wants them." she continues to thread while the others go to sleep. When she is confident they are asleep she turns toward the forever fall forest. "Soon my master," she says. "Your plan will come to fruition. And we will rule this world and many others together."

**Well there you go. Sorry if it was a bit lack luster, the fact that this is really just a filler coupled with the fact that I didn't enjoy this part as much as the rest of volume 2 made it really hard to write. Now on to my special news. **

**P29: While RWBY is my favorite thing to watch, my favorite video game to play is… **

**Damien: Destiny **

**P29: well, yes but I also love... **

**Damien: Assassin's Creed **

**P29: Dam it Damien! Stop interrupting me! Now, as I was saying I love… **

**Damien: Skyrim. **

**P29: Which is why I'm sending you there next. **

**Damien: What! **

**P29: Yes, I am currently working on a self insert for Skyrim. If any of you want to see Damien cause hilarity there as the Dragonborn, be sure to check it out. **

**Damien: Oh god! **

**P29: Gods. You may want to brush up on your Skyrim in the mean while. Anyway, follow fav. and review. **

**Arrivederci **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 20: Dress to impress

**Wooooooo! Twenty chapters! And I'm almost done with the second volume. Don't forget to ask me questions. **

**Roosterteeth owns everything. I only own my Oc's. **

"Why do we have to get a new suit?" I wined as Nathan dragged me to one of the many stores in town to buy a suit. I had awoken to find myself being lifted by Nathan onto a ship. I had struggled a bit before he got a rope and tied me. Stupid Gabby teaching him stupid knots.

"You and I both know what this is really about, Damien." He said looking at me. "You haven't been yourself. None of us like it and everyone knows why this has happened." I just sit there and turn away from him as he sighs and continues. "When you and Weiss had a falling out you got kind of…depressed. We let ourselves get sloppy and we decided to change, starting with you. At the dance there will be plenty of women, even Weiss. All you have to do is pick one. Unless it's Yang, then I'll kill you."

And on that cheery note, we went and headed to a store named 'It Suits Me.' Kill me now.

As we went inside we were greeted by a snow leopard Faunus wearing a business suit. "Hellooooo, how may I help you today?" he asked, putting extra emphasis on the o. all the while his white fluffy tail swishing behind him.

"Yes, hello. We're here to get some suits. You see, we're from Bacon and-" but before he could continue the snow leopard raised his hand and showed us the way to the back. With a push of a button, millions of suits appear and rotate around on a giant conveyer belt.

"So, what are you two looking for, hm?" he asks, a Cheshire like grin growing on his face. "Here I have a nice black suit like one you'd find in a Banes John movie." We both look at each other before shaking our heads no. He continued to scroll through the many options we had. "Ah, here we go. This one is popular with many teenagers." And a baby blue tuxedo appears.

"No." we both say at the same time. He pulls out a handkerchief and dabs his forehead.

"Ah! I know the perfect one's for you two." And he scrolled through them until two suits that looked exactly like the ones we had been looking for with the outlines in our respective colors. We turn and look at each other and nod. "However, I have one more I can show you. This one is called the magic suit. It's very popular among women." And it switched to a hanger holding only a bow tie and some cuffs.

Who in their right mind would even think- "How much for it?" I turn and look at my friend who was staring at it with stars in his eyes. I shake my head before punching him in the head bringing him to his knees.

"Just the other two, please." The guy smiles and nods before going back to them and taking them off and hand them to me. I go and drag Nathan away so the two of us could get sized.

-X-

We were almost done with our suits. Nathan got his done easily. Mine took just a tiny bit longer. "Hey, Damien. How long are you going to take? You've been in there for two hours already?" Ok, so maybe I've been in here longer than I should. It was then that Nathan said: "Look Damien, we're concerned about you. You haven't been acting normal since you and Weiss got into that fight. I know that things are up in the air right now but you have to fix it. This is hurting you even if you don't realize it. I know the last thing you want if to hear this, but some has to do it, that and the girls forced me."

It was then that I slammed open the door, with both sleeves off and one leg longer than the other. "Shush!" I shouted. "What you three have failed to realize is that I have a plan."

"You do?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, and it is extremely elaborate and complex and includes a multitude of people, some don't even know that they're in it." So far only Pyrrha and John were in. "Speaking of which, you need in on it too now. So, here's the plan"

**Night of dance **

"This is a horrible plan." Nathan complained while messing with his tie. The four of us stood outside discussing the final components of the plan.

"Just stick to the plan!" I whispered to him before turning toward the others. "One more time, we are shipping BnB, Arkos, Halo, Ocean blue, eclipse, and most importantly grew snow. So don't mess this up!" we all turn to look at Nathan after I say this.

"What?!" he shouts.

"Sigh, let's do this."

**Why are you leaving Ray?! That is all. **

**Follow, fav, review **

**Arrivederci **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 21: Women, women everywhere

**It's the final count down! … No seriously, there are only about four more chapters after this until the end of volume two. Now onto the story. **

**Roosterteeth owns all. Expect my Oc's, I own that. **

I walk around in my stuffy suit looking for Weiss. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find her. I guess our spat combined with being rejected by Neptune was a little hard on her. Hehe, hard on. In reality, I probably should have found her by now but I keep running into people who want to dance with me. Velvet, Blake, Andrea, Neo, wait what. As soon as I realized who I had just danced with she disappeared. Well that was weird.

Oh well, I'll find her eventually. First I have to start some other ships. I go to the back of the room where someone is hiding in the shadows. "Hey, did you get the coupon I asked for?" the figure just nodded and hands me a slip of paper that reads 'this coupon dictates the user has one free dance with Yang Xiao Long. All painful twists, broken bones, or snapped vertebrae received during dance are not the fault of Mrs. Xiao Long.' I nod as they rush away dropping something in the process. "Excuse me, you dropped these Ozpin." A hand quickly snatched them and the professor moves off.

I walk over to Yang and present her with the coupon. "How did you get this?!" she asks, her eyes turning red.

"Now, now Yang. That's not important, what is important is that you go and dance with Nathan." At this she looks down and moves her feet. "It's just for one night. Who knows, you may even like it." I say as I walk away. I look and notice Neptune with Blake and Sun. I teleport to the bathroom and change into a butler uniform, I also put on some glasses and a fake mustache. When I got out I "accidentally," bumped into another butler and managed to catch his tray. I went to the kitchen and got some cakes, one in the shape of a banana that tasted like fish and the other in the shape of fish that tasted like banana, and put then on the tray. With my disguise complete and my tools aboard I head over to the trio. Before I get there Neptune heads to talk to Jaune. I reach them as Neptune goes out of ear shot.

"Excuse me sirs, but would you be interested in these here? I was told by a young gentleman that you would love these." I said in a fake snobby accent.

"I'm sorry but no." Blake said obviously not recognizing me.

'But I insist." I say and put a banana shaped one in her mouth. She was shocked at first but soon started to chew and even smiled. When she was done with the first one she continued to take more off of the tray and shovel them into her mouth. "And you sir?" I ask Sun.

"Ok, just don't shove it in." He said fearfully. He then reached out and took a fish shaped one and started to eat it. "Hey, this is just like my family's multi Faunus recipe for cakes. There's only one person who knows this other than, hmm!" that last part was because I shoved a lot of them in his mouth and ran. I was just in time to hear Blake scream in joy and question him about making her more. The best way to get guys, and apparently Blake's, is through their stomachs. I smile and go change.

As I go out I was confronted by a slightly panicking John. "Damien! Damien! Cortana just asked me to dance with her! What do I do! I can't dance!" I calmly waited for him to finish before applying my treatment.

Slap! "Calm down! You've fought psycho midgets and robots before! You can do anything!" Slap.

"Thanks, Damien. But why did you slap me the second time?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

"That will probably be the only time I can do that, I need to savor it." I say before Turing around and heading toward a distinct blue head. I manage to catch up to Neptune just as he was about to reach Weiss. Luckily she hadn't seen him. I wrap my arm around his and cover his mouth. "Nope, I just got out of my rut for her. Besides, I've got something better in mind for you." he begins to sweat as I drag him toward the youngest member of my team. I shove him toward her and laugh as I see them tumble into each other. I chuckle softly before hiding.

"Wow, sorry about that I was pushed. You ok?" he asked Gabby.

She just sighed before answering as he helped her up. She ruffled with her dress, what looked like a white and blue variation of the Malachite twin's dresses, and said "yeah, I'm just sad I couldn't find anyone to ask to the dance, too weird for most guys I guess." She looked down at her blue heels and sighed again.

They stood there awkwardly before Neptune finally said, "Do you want to dance?" apparently she was so surprised that she couldn't speak. So with a huge smile and a twinkle in her eye she just nodded and he awkwardly led her out onto the dance floor where he would learn something important. Both of them were horrible dancers.

I then notice that team JNPR is dancing in the middle of the room. After the main number when Jaune is dancing with Pyrrha he twists her. I smile and manage to teleport a block in front of her foot and she trips, right on everyone's favorite goof ball. While falling their lips meet and the whole room notices as they break apart and they break out in cheers. Surprising everyone, Pyrrha goes in for another. I smile and go out to the balcony where the last person on my list remains. I go and find Weiss tearing up. "Hey." I say, causing her to turn around.

"Oh, sniff, what do you want?" she asks, trying to cover up her tears.

"Everyone's in there, happy. And I want you to be as well. Look," I say as I move closer to her and mover her hands away from her eyes so she could see me. "I'm sorry for making you jealous. I really care for you and don't want to lose that. Now come on." At that we got up and I held out my hand for her. "Those guys need to be shown how it's done." She smile s and we go in and dance. Best day of my life.

**Andrea's POV **

Worst. Day. Ever. First I can't find a date to the dance, than I had to, take care of, team CRDl. Finally my dress for the dance was ruined and now is purple. Purple! How does yellow become Purple!? Oh well, so I come out for some air and I see Ruby going to the CCT and I think, she can't be that antisocial, could she? I should follow her just to make sure she's ok. So I follow her all the way to the CCT just to see her go inside. I notice that her locker landed here. That's weird. Then I also see the guards knocked out unconscious. I pull out my scroll and soon my weapon locker appears. I open to see my precious Zeus's Bane. But it would be kind of cramped to fight with it indoors. So I condense it down into a Dao and run into the building.

-X-

That elevator took forever! But I got out just in time to realize that appearing might be bad. I need the element of surprise. When the door opens I see Ruby and this girl in a black suit- holly shit she's hot! Um, ignoring that thought. Just as she shoots some glass arrows at Ruby I launch some lightning to intercept it, but Ruby's bullets go faster and they hit her instead.

Oops.

When the dust settles the elevator doors open again in time for us to realize that even with my bolts, the girl had disappeared. 'Um, am I in trouble?" Ruby asked the general. He just smiled and shook his head before going to the scorch mark on the ground.

"What happened here? I heard shots being fired but this looks like it came from lightning." He said while rubbing the black soot between his fingers.

"Oh! Right, so there was this woman in all black with glass heels and in the middle of the awesome fight that I was totally winning this lighting came from nowhere!" What? Oh, that's right. I was still cloaked. Maybe it's for the best that I don't appear now. I sure hope this doesn't lead to some unforeseen misunderstanding later on.

"Alright now, go back to the party. You should be enjoying yourself right now. We'll talk tomorrow." Ruby frowns but nods and goes back to the party, leaving Ironwood to stay. And thus began the most nervous soliloquy I have ever had the misfortune to sit through. "This kind of marking only comes out of dust, and even then never in rounds. This queen that Qrow told us about is said to use dust attacks but only fire based ones. Could she have another accomplice? Whatever the case I can't rest until I have the answers." And with that he leaves.

Damien told us all about this "Queen." I think I'll go and see her for myself. And after I was complete sure that Ironwood wasn't there I left and mingled with the people dancing until I got to the pair I was looking for. "Mind if I but in?" I ask Mercury. He frowns before turning to his partner. The woman who was without a doubt the woman I had just shocked nodded and we got in our positions with her leading. "Well I must say it is a surprise to see you here. Normally if you commit a crime it's not a good idea to stay near the scene of the crime."

She just smiled. "But that is why I am. Doing the unexpected can draw suspicion away from you, Andrea." I freeze up, shocked that she knows my name. "What? Surprised that I know your name? Well you shouldn't be you were the one who told it to me." I couldn't remember that, but it had to be true. How? "Oh and one more thing," she says as she leans closer to me. "Your old master says hi." And she turns to go leaving me standing there shocked and on the verge of a panic attack. This is a problem.

And I know just who'd be able to fix it.

**And that's a wrap. Now things start to separate from the main story line. It'll still be awhile until I go completely off script and into the wonderland that is my imagination, but it's coming. I'd like to take a moment and thank you, the reader, and all the other people who have stuck with this story so far. I never expected to get anywhere near this popular so thank you. **

**And now for the bad news. **

**I am going on a trip and after that things get busy. So I won't really be able to update for a while, the rest of May at the least. So as usual, follow, fav, and review. **

**Arrivederci **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 22: It's go time!

**Sorry for the really, really long absence. I had a sucky vacation in Yellowstone and the air conditioning went out (if you live in the south west United States that's a matter of life and death) and finally had some family to visit. This will probably be a long author's note by the way. First off. **

**Guest: don't worry I will, eventually. I can't make it easy now can I? **

**I'll probably just start answering comments here. Again, sorry for the hiatus. **

**Caboose: what's a hi-ty-is? **

**P29: it would take to long to explain. Just read this. **

**Caboose: ok. Rooster teeth owns both RWBY and Red vs. Blue. I only own my oc's. **

**P29: man, it's good to be back **

"So let me get this strait, Andrea. You followed Ruby to the CTT, noticed a bunch of knocked out guards, got your weapon,and still did almost nothing to help the situation?" I summarized. It was the day after the party and while it had taken what felt like months, Andrea had finally finished re-telling us about the events that happened last night and what the general had said.

"Well, when you put it like that it makes what I said seem long and rambling." She replied with a slight blush.

"That's because you were rambling." Said the quietest member of our team, gabby. "Come on, the ceremony will be starting soon." And with that we got ready to hear Ozpin's speech.

-X-

When we got there we got into our teams position and stood at attention. And Ozpin began giving his speech, "blah blah, freedom, blah blah color." I wasn't really paying attention. Instead I was focused on a moving lump in a bag that was brought by team RWBY. As I stared at it a dog's head popped up. It was zwei! And he turned his head and began staring at something. I followed his gaze and found myself staring at something white and round. I began to blush as I glared at the dog and, I _swear, _he had a smile on his face.

"Hey there, Damien!" I heard a voice shout causing the dog's head to pop back under the cover. I turn around and look at Ruby. "Come on, the terminal's this way." And she proceeded to grab my hand and pull me toward the board that gave missions. They said something about the southeast and chose search and destroy.

They were denied.

While they talked to professor Ozpin, who totals hadn't been standing behind them creepily staring and sipping from his ever present coffee mug, my team began talking amongst ourselves. Things like did you enjoy dancing with Yang, how was Weiss, and if you took any pictures of cinder fall in a tight costume.

As Team RWBY left the board (it was actually more of a screen, but the sign above it read 'this is the board. BOARD!' So) we stepped forward to choose a mission only for Ozpin to stop us.

"Due to...recent events, the three newest members of your team cannot participate in this mission. Instead, they will catch up to the other students with Professor Goodwitch. I shuddered, remembering my "catching up" I did with her at the beginning of the year. "Fortunately for you Damien, team RWBY's mission is very dangerous. Having another person with them would help out." He said with a smile

"You planned this out, didn't you?" I ask as he only continues to smile. "Alright then, sorry guys." I finish, turning toward my team. They just nod understandably and leave. I then rush out and manage to explain the circumstances to the other team. We continue on until we get to the airship and see our hunter. The four girl's expressions were ones of shock while mine was...not.

"No. No no no, no no. No no no no no no no! NO! No no no no! Noooooooo! Anyone but you!" I cried at the green haired man in front of me.

"Why is Damien acting that way?" Ruby asked.

"Well my first encounter with Damien was less than pleasant. I had just awoken to my stomach grumbling, but when I went to get a sandwich I- gurg!" That last part was due to me joking at him and choking the doctor.

"No! No one must ever know!" I shouted as oobleck started to turn blue.

"Ooh, looks like Damien's got a secret!" Yang cooed. I sighed, knowing that this would not be fun.

**And there we have it folks! Finally, another chapter. I also have an announce- hang on a second, I just got this weird virus. **

**Church: hey! Who are you calling a virus mister. **

**P29: oh! Well, since you're here you might as well give the announcement . **

**Church: alright. This guy, who just got the world's greatest A.I. For his computer, plays destiny on Xbox 360. He's awesome, not as awesome as me but still awesome. However he can't do raids because he lacks people. So message him if you can do raids. He'll tell you when to meet. You'll probably also meet the guy behind Nathan. So message him. **

**Arrivederci **


	27. one year special

Year one special

**Sorry, this is going to be a long author's note.**

**One year ago today I made a decision. After reading a lot of stories on the site and hearing about the authors, I decided to actually make a story. I knew some people would judge, especially since it would be a self-insert, but I still gave it a shot.**

**I expected hate, feared corrections, and trembled at the realization that I put something online for the entire world to judge. I was afraid and thought you would hate it and ridicule me for trying.**

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**The positive remarks that you gave and welcome criticism that helped instead of hurting made me feel welcome. It made me feel welcome. That is why I have continued to write. So thank you, dear reader. Thank you; this, is for you.**

Weiss's Pov.

"You know, I just realized." Yang said. She was up on her bunk reading a magazine. I was sitting on my bed, brushing my long, white hair. Keeping it in perfection is a task, but makes it look soo much better than that jungle on Yang's head. Both Ruby, who was looking for something under Blake's bed, and I looked up at her. "We don't know Damien's birthday." The blonde finished.

"That's absurd Yang." I said quickly.

"Oh, then when did he tell you? After your first time 'together'?" The blonde asked with a mischievous smile. I quickly turned red while Ruby, sweet innocent Ruby, looked around confused at what her sister just ment. Apparently, Blake has been listening while standing in the doorway.

"Of course she that hasn't happened yet," she explained to Yang, "they've never even been on a real date." She corrected before shrinking under my gaze, but the damage was done causing Yang to fall off her bunk.

"Agh!" Ruby suddenly shrieked. We all ran to her and demanded to know what was wrong. "While you were talking about stuff, I went and asked Damien when his birthday is. Its tomorrow."

"Ahhhhh!" The three of us screamed and began panicking, running around in circles. We stayed like that until Ruby blew that god awful whistle of her's.

"Enough!" She screamed and we all stoped. Well, Blake and I immediately did, but Yang went on for a few second before stopping and saying awww. " don't worry girls. I have been planing this for a long time. Operation B.B.E. Starts now!" Ruby yelled, thrusting her fist into the air.

"Yeah," Yang said, joining her. " just one thing though." She continued, causing Ruby to put her hand down and look at her. "What's the plan?"

"Ok, Weiss: talk to Damien's team. See if you can get them to join us. Yang: go and talk to JNPR, we also need them. Blake: you're with me. Break!" And with that she ran off, dragging Blake with her.

-X-

I opened the door to team DRGN's room and saw all of Damien's team there, but no Damien. "Wonderful," I said with a smile that might of scared some of the occupants of the room "you're all here."

"And um, why would that be a good thing?" The only guy asked. All of them were slowly moving to escape routes.

"Because, we need help with something involving Damien." That got their attention.

Surprisingly, the guy, Nathan, stopped and walked right up to me, standing a few inches taller than me, and glared down. "What do you want with my boy?"

"Your... boy?" I asked, confused at what he was saying. "What do you mean?"

"It means he's my boy, and I won't let any-" he was cut off by a glare from the oldest girl in the room.

"Nathan, let me have a word with her, ALONE!" She said forcefully. Nathan just gulped and nodded, following Gabby out of the room.

After they had left she walked up to me; her sizable chest, which I was totally NOT jealous of, pressed up right up against me. "Look, he may have known you four for longer, but Damien's a member of our team. We look out for eachother. And if you make him happy than by all means, let us help. If, however, you plan to break his heart again then you'll be hearing from us. Got it?" I just nodded, amazed at their bond forged in such a short Time.

"So, now that that's over, why are you here?" She asked, walking back a few steps and leaning against a desk.

"Well, um, you see, I" I stuttered. GOD why is this so difficult. I took a deep breath and said "you see, Damien and I have never been on a date. My team and I just found out his birthday is soon and I would like to do something special. I was hopping you could help me."

She pondered this for a moment before going to dig in the closet. When she came back, she was holding a few books whose names I didn't recognize. Percy Jackson and the what? Well, whatever it was, she handed them to me and said, "these are Damien's favorite books to read from home. He enjoys seafood, Italian, and that one place on 73rd. Make sure you give these to him after you two eat. And make sure you get the cheesecake for dessert." She went of to rummage in the desk. By now my arms were starting to get tired. She came back and handed me some tickets. "He enjoys Banes John movies and always gets medium popcorn. Try to go on a walk in the park after words. Oh! And I almost forgot." She went to her dresser and pulled out a small package that kind of looked like candy. "Just in case. We wouldn't want any fire breathing tsunderes running around, now would we." She said with a slight laugh. I huffed, but discreetly put it in my pocket. Now everything was ready.

-X-

Damien's Pov

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as Weiss dragged me to the airship that would take us to vale. For some reason she had asked me to dress up a little bit so I had a nice shirt, some slacks, and some dress pants. And a tie. Why does every guy except me have a hard time with them? Aw well, and I swear I heard her mumble 'it's not ready yet' before pulling me even harder. I just laughed at her trying. We might of gotten somewhere if she was a bit stronger.

We were currently about five feet from the water fountain where we met.

"Listen just tell me where, ok?" I said, causing her to pause and turn to look at me.

"Ok, we're going into vale." She said and pulled me along. I just smiled and walked with her. Once we got on the plane we found a seat away from everyone else and relaxed. Soon we were there.

Weiss led me through a series of streets I could never hope to remember and finally came to this restaurant with a name of Jory's fine Italian dining. "I have so many questions. The most prevalent one would be why the hell is there an Italian restaurant in Remnant?" But, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I followed her in.

"Do you have a reservation?" A man asked us. Not knowing what to do I just opened and closed my mouth like a fish while Weiss got out a slip of paper with Andrea's hand writing on it. "Ah! I see you know miss Volts. Please giver her my regards. Right this way." He went from the stool he was at and showed us to this rooftop hideaway, perfect for dinner for two.

"Wow, I have a lot of questions as to how you did this and why am Italian restaurant is even here, but right now I'm going to order everything. It's been awhile since I've had Italian." I said a bit sheepishly at the end due to my excitement.

Weiss just laughed. "Well, make sure not to eat TOO much. We're going to the movies after." She smiled. This was going to be fun.

-X-

"Wow! That was awesome. All those explosions and action! I can see why you like that." Weiss exclaimed. We had just gotten out of the movie. Weiss loved it, having never seen anything like that before. I had and thought it was ok. We were walking in a nearby park when she said that.

"Hey, Damien." I stop and look at her. "I had fun today."

"So did I," I said. "Too bad it has to end." At that she laughed. Hm, wonder what's that about. Oh well. So we go to the airship that will take us back to Beacon.

When we got there Weiss asked "can we go to the cafeteria, I'm still kind of hungry." I thought that was a weird request for her but hey, what do I know. So we went there and all the lights were off.

I walked in a bit when suddenly, "SURPRISE!" And I jumped and fell down. All of team RWBY, JNPR, and DAGN had gone and surprised me. They had moved all the tables to the edges except for two, which was holding a large cheese cake. Decorations had been put up in grey, my favorite color.

"What's all this?" I asked while laughing. I looked at Weiss and she blushed.

"Well, your birthday was coming up and with everything that's been happening we thought you could use a good celebration, so enjoy yourself." After that I went and enjoyed the party for awhile. Weiss must of left because a few minutes later slow music went on and everybody got out of the way, revealing Weiss on a beautiful white, sleeveless dress that went farther down in the back than in the front. It didn't help that she was blushing in an adorable way and motioned me to come closer. As if in a trance I did. "What, cat got your tongue?" She asked and I laughed as I lead her out onto the dance floor.

While we were dancing I overheard some of the others talking. "Ohhh! They look so cute together!" Nora squealed.

"I'm just glad Jaune's finally given her up." Ren said.

"Ooo! What's that Ren?" Nora asked. I couldn't see what she was talking about but I was able to imagine it based on Ren's reaction.

"Nora! This is weiss's pouch! She entrusted it to me! No! Stop! Don't touch anything." I was just in time to glance over and see Nora pop something purple into her mouth and chew it before blowing a bubble. "Nora, that wasn't gum."

Best.

Birthday.

Ever.

**Ok! So, first off some slices of b-day cheesecake for those who got the slight reference at the end.**

**Hint. It's an anime.**

**Also, once again thank you reader. We all have the power to create entire worlds with our words. Thank you for making this a reality.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 23: here we go again

**Alright! Time to go and do this! Ever since I saw this area I knew, I must force Damien to go there! Sorry I haven't been as active. I've been catching up on anime. **

**Simons: ooh! Which ones? **

**P29: um, monster musume?**

**Simons: pft, that wasn't that good. **

**P29: please read while I kill Mr roboto here. **

"Can we please put that unfortunate night behind us? We must forge ahead and work together!" Dr oobleck shouted at me from over the roar of the ship's wings. "After all, it was mostly your fault."

"I swear, if you don't shut up I'll kick you off the damned plane!" I shouted in response.

Despite the wind, I could her all of Oobleck's information about what we were going to do. "So, we just go and find the white fang all while also killing grim?" I ask to sum up what was just told.

"Well, yes." The good doctor replied

And with that we neared the ground and jumped off.

"Ruby! What did I say about your bags?!" He shouted.

Knowing Ruby would get in trouble i covered my ears and looked down. Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of something shiny. I walked over to pick it up and saw that it was a black crystal, like the ones Andrea almost stabbed me with when I first got here. I look around, wary and suspicious. But I saw nothing, so I pocketed the crystal and got up to see all of team RWBY glaring at me. "What?" I ask, not sure of what was happening.

"You didn't help at all!" Weiss shouted.

I'm in big trouble aren't I?

-X-

We continued to do that all day. The five of us going and killing grim with Oobleck going and talking to each of us. Well, everyone except me and Ruby. "Alright girls," cough," and Damian. Time to set up camp. Ruby! You're with me." And the two left, leaving me with the girls.

"Ok, so Damien?" Weiss asked. I just mumbled a response, to tired to really put out that much energy. "Where is the bathroom?"

I got up and said, "Weiss, this is a waste land. There are no public restrooms. Find somewhere and go."

"But...but... I need to wash my hands after words! And other things...how am I supposed to just go anywhere!?" I got up, walked out of sight. There was a sipping sound followed by water falling. It stopped, there was another sipping sound and reappeared. I opened my water, poured some into my hands and rubbed them.

"It's times like this that I'm glad I'm a guy." I said. Weiss just grumbled.

And so the rest of us set up camp while Weiss tried to find somewhere she could release herself in a more dignified manner. Oobleck and Ruby soon came back and I was laying in my bag fast asleep; well, I was until, "umph!" Something was thrown at me and I woke up. "What!" I loudly whispered. I turned to see all of the girls (minus Ruby) looking at me. "What?" I ask.

"Well, we were talking and..." Weiss tried to say...well, something, but I didn't know what.

"Wow, you are really terrible when it comes to personal questions are you?" Yang said. "We want to know why you became a huntsman."

"To be honest, I didn't have much of a choice." I said, surprising all of them while I shifted to see them better. "I had awoken on a strange alien world with no ID, no paperwork, nothing to stop me from being arrested, and no way to get a job for food and housing. Ozpin found me, and after pointing this out to me, kind of shanghaied me into becoming a huntsman." I looked at them and they all had confused faces on them. "What?" I asked.

"It's just that, well, most people want to go here. What you just said made going and finding a job as a cashier just as ok." Blake said.

"We have a saying where I'm from. Some Heroes are born great, others have greatness thrust upon them. I got dragged from my world and forced to fight an incredible enemy with the fate of the world in the balance."

"Wow, so do people get dragged from your world a lot?" Yang asks.

" oh. I added the last part in myself to describe my situation." I added. And with that we all went to sleep, knowing that nothing would ever go wrong from here on out.

"Hey, where's Ruby?"

**And there you have it folks! Sorry this took so long. School and trying to get into a college. But I'm free for a little while. Hooray! Now excuse me while I try to find a place for my new maroon paper weight **

**Arrivederci **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 24

Terrrrorrrists!

**Hello! And welcome to the final chapter! **

**Just kidding, there will be more. **

**I have been waiting for this chapter since volume 2 came out. Woo! Yeah! Let's get going! **

I got up when I heard Yang loud and panicked question. I look around and notice that her bed is gone. Zwei runs in barking followed by Oobleck. "Come on girls," he said in a foreboding voice, "Ruby's in trouble."

So we ran, following Zwei until we got to a huge hole.

"What happened?" I ask as I stare at the hole in the ground. I go and peer into its depths and sense... Something. I don't know what but it feels, old. I shake my head, partially to clear the thoughts that were swirling in my head and partially to listen to Oobleck.

"It doesn't mean we're looking for an underground crime network, it means we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!"

"Wow. Terrorists in caves, how original." I state, causing everyone to look at me questioningly. "It's along story. Stupid terrorists." I muttered the last part.

With that we went into a building door just beyond the hole. Inside we found an entryway to the city. There was this huge door with the numbers 111 written on it, but before I could get a better look Yang smashed it and everyone went inside.

We saw a lot of people moving onto the train and I think a flash of red. Soon we got over there and saw Ruby we gave her back crescent rose and discussed what to do next.

"So, we need to stop the, and why is Damien just running?" Ruby questioned.

"That's a very simple question Ruby," I said as they had all followed me. "The only way to stop a train is to fight our way through, one box at a time until we get to the engine. There we will fight a boss and a temp to defeat him. When we do we will hear a short little toon and see the words _**Please Insert 25 Cents to Continue**_." They all just looked at me. "Either way, we need to get on the train.

And we did. We then opened the door on the roof, because every train has doors on their roofs', and peered inside to see a bomb. "Move!" I shouted as we all got to the next cart and opened the door on that one. "Move! Again!" I shouted and we went to the next one where the same thing happened.

"No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" Oobleck said. We all looked at him. "Don't you see? They all have bombs in them!" After words the last cart detached itself and went back a little ways and promptly exploded. "See! They're creating holes to let the Grimm in."

Well we still need to get to the front. Ruby, Oobleck and I will go from the top; you three, go from below. Good luck." And I charged. Only to run right into a paladin. "Hehe, fancy meeting you here." The paladin was not amused. It swung its fist at me but I teleported behind it and unloaded a clip of bullets into the behemoth. "Glad that's taken care of." And I turn to see dozens getting ready to fight. "Fu-" and the closest one punches me, knocking me into the cart below. Ironically enough, I land on pillows which crest just enough noise to distract Weiss from seeing the huge fucking saw slicing right at her face.

The weird guy didn't see me, all his focus on Weiss. He went and grabbed her face and lifted her up as if to smash her down. Before he could I yelled, "Hey! Put. Down. The Schnee." And he did. He then got into a battle stance. "No one will hurt her." I exclaimed through gritted teeth.

I couldn't tell, but I think he was smiling. He readied his chain saw and charged. The blade swung by me, forcing me to teleport behind. I gave a few good slashes that jolted him, but he recovered quickly and swung again at me. He was fast, and I didn't have time to teleport. I took the brunt of his chainsaw onto my shoulder and rolled out of the way. I the. Moved behind him and slashed at his legs, bringing him to his knees. I got up and he slashed at me but it was from an odd angle and I easily deflected it. "It doesn't have to be this way." I said, trying to convince him to stop being a terrorist.

"Oh, yes it does." He said before lunging at me, forcing me to knock him out.

I picked up Weiss and just as I was about to go to the next car, Yang came through. "What's wrong Yang, you look as if you've seen a ghost?" I asked, but she shook her head. I decided that we didn't have enough time to talk about it. So we continued going forward until we got to the engine.

That was also when Weiss woke up. "Put me down! Put me down this instant!" She screamed and I complied. I looked over the controls and saw that they were stuck.

Just then Omer heard Ruby from on top. He all opened the door and got into the roof. "Hey gu-wow, what happened to you Weiss?" She inquired.

"She got the beat down, hard." I said with a slight smile.

"Oh yeah! Well, Yang did too." We all turned to look at Yang who proceeded to smash the nearest metal object. This was a sign from her either saying 'stop talking about this' or '**I'm on my period!**' Possibly both.

Just as I was about to say something else on this subject, Ruby loudly yelled "guys! Get over here." And we did, with just enough time to not die from crashing into a dead end.

**Ok! Sorry for the late update. Believe it or not, I actually have a plan for this story. And volume 3 threw a wrench into it. Thanks volume 3. I try to follow cannon as much as I can because I have a very clear cut time I want to split off into my own story. I finally get to really do that when I finish up Volume 2. In addition, next volume will focus more on Damien and his team directly, And almost nothing on the tournament. Can't wait for the next one! **

**Arrivederci **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 25

**And his name is!**

Boom! The train smashed through the end of the cavern and everything went black for a second. When I woke up when I was picked up and carried to a building. I looked up at my glorious savior, instead I saw Ruby and Weiss breathing hard and looking exhausted. "Um, you know I was awake the entire time, right?" They stopped huffing and looked at me. "You only carried me about five feet anyways." They looked back and saw the short distance from where I was lying and the place they put me down at.

"Weird, it looked farther." Ruby said before the roar of a King taijitu distracted her. Soon the sound of a minigun roared as well and we turned to see Coco and the rest of team CFVY. I go and pull out my sword and slash a nearby creep. A bunch of them surrounded me and when they all charged I teleported a few feet on to their heads. While they began to chew and attack each other I tried out a new function I had been working on in my weapon. It's basis had been able to shift to a machine pistol and I had tried to copy that in mine. So I flipped a switch and emptied the clip into the creeps. Their bodies disintegrated before I hit the ground. "Hm, good to know." I said. While running I had somehow gotten away from the square and went back to find everyone, including my team, fighting back. That was until the atlas knights came and began fighting. The Grimm began to diapers and we got together in the ruins of the square. "That was awesome!" Sun yelled.

"But you didn't do anything?" Ruby muttered before being smacked in the head by Weiss. A Bullhead (whale) came down and opened up, allowing everyone but my team to get on.

"We'll see you back at Beacon." I shout as the ship goes off.

We all stand there in silence before Nathan asked "Where's Gabby?" To which the universe replied with said person being flung from a nearby alleyway into the tattered remains of a shop.

**Que breaking off of main story.**

Out of the ally came a giant being. Not entirely Grimm like, not entirely human. The body was covered in the fur most Grimm shared, as well as being shaped after a gorilla. But the eyes were quite green and the face was human. The way it stood also projected it's humanity or remnants of it. It was covered in a green and gold silk robe and wielded a hammer that would of made Nora jealous. (Kind of like Ronan's hammer from guardians of the galaxy but instead of purple the light is green) the creature spoke "I am Xei Kong! I am the first general of the one true King. I have brought this army here and use his gift to destroy you blasphemers!" He then lifted his hammer and slammed it into the ground. It sent a shockwave that destroyed all the windows in nearby shops and knocked down an already ragged Gabby. When it was over and we all opened our eyes we saw that we were surrounded by Grimm.

"So, what now?" Andrea asked.

Before I could say anything Nathan got up. ""I know I'm not the best person in the group, but I got this, cover me." Andrea was about to protest, but I put my hand on her shoulder and shook my head. "I believe in him, now let's get this show on the road." And Gabby, Andrea and I charged into the hordes of Grimm, leaving Nathan to the gorilla.

**Nathan**

I charged Xei Kong. I knew it was probably stupid to ask them to let me handle this, but it felt right; unlike this this. What ever it really was, it was giving me a horrible feeling. It's kind of like what I imagined radiation would feel like. A slow, corrupting force coming from him. I jumped and brought my bat up to block the swing of his hammer. I then threw that force back into the building I was about to hit and as soon as my foot touched the wall it shattered and I flew back at him, nailing Xei in the jaw. His head wheeled back giving me enough momentum to swing at his heel and topple him over. Kong crashed into a nearby building and I shoot at the only thing available, his feet. After the pellets his a humongous roar bellows from and I think I see a faint, sickly green glow from under his robe. He quickly gets up and sends another shock wave. While that happens I see the glow again. "Hey, Gabby, can I borrow you for a sec?" I shout, causing her to stop and look at me before smiling and running toward me. I hang my bat on my back and cup my hand while crouching down on my left knee. We've worked together for a long time so she can tell what I'm thinking from a single look. Her booted foot lands on my hands and I launch her at the big ape. She pulls her two cutlasses and slashes his heels before he could really react, forcing him to his knees. She turns mid air and performs a high kick causing water to launch up his back. His natural reaction is to arch his back giving me the chance I need. I charge, feeling the pressure I always do when I use my power, and swing.

For a moment everything is black, then I open my eyes and see...

**Damien**

"Hey buddy, you alright? Andrea and I just cleared the last of the Grimm," I gave him a hand and helped him up, "I got to say, I wasn't sure you'd manage to do it but here we are." We all look at the wrecked remains of the square.

"What even was that?" Gabby asked.

"I don't know, but it's dead now. I hope that's the end of it."

"That." Said a voice off to our right, we turn to see Ozpin carrying an old book "that was just the beginning."

**End Volume 2**

**_Warning! Long talk ahead!_**

**I have finally finished volume 2 of this story and can move on to volume three, but before I do I feel the need to say something.**

**Thought out this story I have prided myself on sticking close to canon, only adding on some things here and there that could've actually happen. But with the conclusion of volume 3 of RWBY, it was made painfully clear that I can no longer do this. Many things I had planned actually took place, but the actual finer details were vastly different.**

**I wasn't even sure exactly where I wanted this story to go until a few chapters in. Originally, I planed for this to be a Syfi-noir type story where Damien worked on the streets to find the underground crime network that brought him here and make them pay. But as I learned more and more about Remanent and its lore I changed to match my theories of dust, Grimm, and semblances. All of which leads to the actual conclusion that I have been building up to.**

**Which brings me back to my point. As you read up in there, I have a fine point where this story breaks off from canon and becomes its own AU. I can't skirt around the edges any more. Trust me though, shit will still get real.**

**Thank you**

**Arrivederci**


	31. Volume 2 Special

Volume 2 special

**Wooooooohooooo! Finally done with volume 2 and ready to move on to 3! Oh the things I have to work with. First up, next volume isn't going to focus as much on what happened at the festival. I'll get to that at some point but it'll focus more on Damien and his team more than anyone else. And for this chapter, it will be in third person. Also, I don't think I've been putting proper disclaimers any more. Weird. **

**RWBY is owned by rooster teeth. **

**I own Damien. **

**The internet owns rule 64. **

Damien woke up in his bed as usual, it had been only a few days after the battle with the Grimm in the city and everyone was tired. Due to the festival coming up, classes were canceled.

Everyone was able to relax, especially with such nice and soft pillows. "Hmm, Weiss not so early." That was NOT Damien.

"Wait?" He said, squeezing them more and earning more moans as a reward. "Um?" Was all he said before looking up and seeing a girl in his bed wearing only her undergarments. "Whaaaaaa!" He screamed and fell off the bed, waking the rest of the room's occupants as well.

The woman, for her part, reacted rather well to waking up in a room full of strangers; one of which groped her. "Um, who are you people? And where am I?" She asked. She had light brown hair, some freckles (especially around the nose), about a C cup, and green eyes similar to Damien.

"You're in our room at Beacon academy, the city of Vale in the Kingdom of Vale. Replied Andrea.

"Oh, my apologies." The mysterious girl said before wrapping a sheet around her and going out the door.

Five seconds later she comes bursting in in a panic. "This is my room! Now who are you! And what have you done to Gabe, Alex, and Nat?!"

"What do you mean? I've lived here the entire school year and Andrea and the rest of them moved in a little bit ago." Damien said.

"No, no that can't be right! **I **lived here the entire year and everyone else came a little bit ago! We just defeated this giant gorilla-woman-thing a few days ago!"

"Nooooo. **We **did that. Except it was a guy." Nathan said.

Damien paused. "Could I see your neck?" He asked. The woman cautiously revealed her neck, showing a faint scar near a barely visible Adam's apple. Damien shifted his clothing aside and everyone noticed they had the same scar in the same spot. "Has anyone heard of a rule of the Internet called rule 64?" He asked.

"Isn't that the one with porn?" Gabby, the youngest member of the group, asked.

"No!" Shouted both the girl and Damien who then looked at each other as if in a new light. "What it is," started Damien before the girl finished it for him, "is if it exists, there is a gender swap of it."

After a few seconds, Nathan asks the question everyone was thinking. "So are you two...the same?" They look at each other and shout "Fabulongoshoomarvelishlywonderpipical" at the same time. They smile before high-fiving. And nodding toward the others, making weird, excited noises the entire time. "Oh, my name's Danella." The now named girl said.

"So lunch?"

-X-

Weiss schnee was having a wonderful day. There was no huge commotion in the morning. Yang hadn't said a pun yet. And there were no classes today. All of this good feeling left when they went for lunch. "So, how's your Weiss, is he even called weiss?" Her boyfriend Damien asked.

"Yes, he is actually. Weird. But I'd say probably about as big as her boo... Is that her?" Another voice asked. They all rebounded the corner and saw that, in addition to team DAGN, there was a girl who looked like Damien's sister.

"Hello. I'm Weiss Schnee. Are you Damien's sister?" She asked, hoping that if she was she had left a good impression.

"No, I'm your daughter from the fuuutuure!" She said before being being hit on the nose by an apple by Damien.

"No, it's really complicated." And he proceeded to go and explain what had happened earlier.

"So, what were you two talking about earlier?" Weiss asked. Damien and Danella shivered at the glare she was sending their way. "Nothing" they said in unison. "Hm" was her only reply. And with that they all got to eat a bit more. Danella was a hot topic, but once everyone had questioned her about her world (which was exactly like this one, except with different genders) they all left, leaving the two Ds behind. There was a few seconds ( which consisted of trying to guess the references each made) before Damien had an idea.

"You know, there's something I've always wanted to try on myself." Danella looks confused until Damien whispers into her ear. They smile and head back to the room.

-X-

"Damien! Where are you? You don't think that girl kidnapped him, do you?" Nathan asked the rest of their team. For the past few minutes thy had been looking for their leader. Everyone that knew was missing too. Eventually they got to their dorm. Stand outside and listening was the entirety of teams RWBY and JNPR. Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Jaune's faces were blushed and all were listening intently. "Hey guys..." Before he could go any further, Nathan was shushed by everyone and the team, stricken with curiosity, also bent down to listen to what was happening.

"Oh, just a little bit lower."

"Um, are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes! Right there!"

"Ok," *female moan* "um how was that?"

*pant* *pant* "you did amazing. Now it's my turn."

"Um, ok. I know this was my idea, but are you sure we should be doing this?"

"It was YOUR idea, besides you **need** to try it. If I'm half as good as you were you'll be crying out in ecstasy."

"Ok."

"Alright now lie down. And _relax." _

_*_soft male moan* "wow, it's really hard."

"Yeah, I know. I haven't done anything to it in a while. It's been even longer since someone did it for me."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here."

Before this could go on any longer, there was a loud _snap _and the door fell, revealing everyone who was listening to the inhabitants of the room. "How could you of, Damien?" Shouted Weiss, the first one to recover. "I thought I, wait what?" She, along with everyone else, had just noticed Damien, lying down with his back up and shirtless with an equally scantily clad Danella on top of him, her hands on her shoulders. "I'm no expert in anatomy, but I'm pretty sure that's not how sex works."

Damien and Danella look at each other before blushing. "We're just giving each other a massage!" They shouted. "What gave you the idea that we were doing... That?"

"Um, no reason." She answered. Everyone looked ashamed.

Suddenly, a light flashes and a man with white hair who looked a lot like Weiss appeared. "Damella!" He cried before rushing toward her.

"Weiss!" She cried and rushed toward him. When they met they kissed, which soon took a rather intimate turn. It took a cough from Damien to break them up. "Ahem. Well, sorry for the inconvenience. Yesterday one of the teachers was messing around with a transporter they got off the back of a X-Ray and Vav comic. It appears they transported Danella to this dimension by accident. We're sorry." And with that he bowed. The only one to return it was Weiss. "Well, we must be off, Danella say good bye."

"Goodbye everyone! I had a wonderful time. Oh and Damien, call me if Weiss ever breaks up with us." With that last wink at Damien the two disappeared. There was some silence until as everyone really processed what just happened until.

"I ship it."

**And a nice, light end to everything. Really just a bit of filler. Something to make you smile while I plan the next volume. Grab your tissues people, it's going to be one heck of a ride coming up. **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 26

All the King's men

In an age long forgotten, the world almost ended. Darkness swept across the land and humanity was on it's last legs. But then came hope, Dust. With this new power mankind pushed back the darkness, but it was not enough. Even with this new found power mankind was hopelessly out matched. This lead to... Extreme measures. Dust was applied in new ways, most often ending in death or horrible mutilation. But eventually, four people were fused successfully.

Each wielded one of the four main types of dust; fire, water, electricity, and energy. With these four champions mankind pushed the darkness back to unthinkable places, setting up what would eventually become the four kingdoms.

But mankind has a habit of being their own worst enemy.

Generations passed, and new people stepped up to fight the grim. But eventually, a group of four got tired and wished to end the darkness one and for all. They went to it's heart, intending to finish it all.

But once there the darkness tempted them. It offered power, wealth, fame, everything they could possibly want. The allure was too great and each fell. That was when they were taken. The darkness corrupted their power. Changing them. Fire darkened, water froze, lightning meshed with the storm, and energy morphed into power. They were monsters. No longer human.

It took a great **power,** but eventually these four were sealed away. Their master defeated. Or so we thought...

**Damien** I

"So, wait. We are actually a part of some long forgotten fairytale?" I ask as Ozpin finished explaining everything to the four of us. "That seems kind of pointless. After all, we already know that the four monsters are awake."

"That is exactly the problem. The four cursed, what mankind calls them, were sealed away using an enormous amount of power. No one should have been able to break through." Ozpin said before sighing. "The Vytal festival is coming up. We can't let whoever planned you being here to know where you are. So you won't be participating in the festival openly, but there are a few teams willing to face you off screen." And with that we left.

"Man, what a bummer. Can't go and participate at all?" Nathan asked aloud as we walked out.

"Well he has a point, we need to be careful." Andrea explained as we walked out. "Now if you need me, I need to go and work out some last minute kinks in crescent rose." And she went away.

The rest of us soon split up, going and relaxing, but I stayed and looked out at the stadium. "Nice, isn't it." A voice said out of nowhere. I turned to see who it is and saw it was Will. "That is a symbol of our world's unity. It took the four kingdoms to build it and only one to destroy it." He then stops and turns to look at me. "I'm close with Ironwood, I mean the general. He's a good man. I know that most of you at Beacon don't think so because he took power but he is." With that he turned to look at me and smiled. "I hope you'll keep that in mind when we whoop your team's ass tomorrow." I was confused for a second before remembering the professor's words back in his office.

"Wait, so our team will be fighting us?" I ask shocked. He just smiles and walks away. Well... This will be great.

**And here we go! The beginning of volume 3! I can't wait for what I have in store. **

**Well, I guess I can. So, as usual follow fav and review. **

**Arrivederci **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 27

Ready, FIGHT!

**And here we go.**

12:00 amity colosseum

How did this happen? I stood in the middle of the stadium with explosions and shouts. Things were flying all over the place. Half of the stadium was on fire. How could this of possibly happened?!

-X-

11:30 in front of Beacon

"So, you guys ready for this?" I ask as the rest of my team gets ready to fight. They all nod and we head out onto the stage.

"Welcome students! This is a non official match between teams DAGN and CPPL. Contestants, take your positions!" And we went to the middle of the stage while the landscape was chosen. "Caves and swamp. A rare combination." Port spouts.

"Yes I do agree. What will be more interesting will be to see how the two teams use these starkly different envious to to their advantage." Oobleck finished.

The bell sounded to start then match and we were off. One nod from me and everyone knew what to do. Andrea went into the caves with Gabie to find a point where she could snipe from. Cortana went into the swamp with Penny, making splashing sounds from the shallow water. John and Will charge us with John going for Nathan and Will going for me.

John's shield clashes against Nathan's bat and fists can be seen swinging all around. Soon they forget their weapons and just go at it hand to hand. Nathan can't keep going forever, John is a robot after all, but he only needs to stall for time.

John runs at me and swings his sword in a downward arc, something impossible for my thin sword to block properly. I step to the side and the blade sticks into the ground. I try to stab him while his guard is down but he morphs his Weldon into its fun mode which deflects my blade. "Come on, this can't be it, can it?" He mocks as I hear a charging noise coming from the gun. I only have a split second to teleport out of the way as an arc of orangish light blasts forth and chars the ground I was standing on.

"Ohh, look at Will Lancelot's weapon. A powerful dust projector. It packs quite the punch but takes a while to charge up." Said Port's booming voice. Will switched forms again and went slashing at me. I was able to dodge every one but the constant use of my semblance was tiring. I would soon have to actually fight and against him, I wasn't sure I would last long.

I looked up at the top of the rock structure that spanned half of the arena. I saw a glint and yelled "Now!" And a loud bang was heard and John and Will fell to the ground, aura depleted. But just as they fell a beam of green light flew and destroyed the caves. Andrea and Gabie were eliminated as penny and Cortana came out of the swamp.

"Oh! Hello Damien. How are you this fine morning?" Penny asked, completely oblivious to the fact that half of our team was down.

"Good. Um, I don't suppose that you will just surrender?" She just smiled and shook her head. The four of us got into a battle stance.

Just then there was a thud and a rock hit Penny in the head.

The arena is dead silent. The only spectators were team RWBY, the professors, and Ironwood. No one said a word until, "um, did penny just make a metallic noise?" Blake pondered. Then all hell broke loose. Penny just stood there in shock that her secret came out. The rest of her team began shooting everywhere to try and cover the arena up so they could escape. The rest of my team, unsure of what just happened, continued to try and fight against team CPPL. The teachers were either shouting among themselves of what just happened or were trying to help Ruby's team hold her back from going in there to help Penny.

I just stand there.

12:00 amity stadium

Oh yeah, that's how. In the middle of all the commotion I see a slight purple glow and duck. Immediately everything in the arena is pushed to the sides leaving me in the middle. I get up and see Professor Goodwitch with a grim expression on her face. "You eight just broke the arena. You know what this means, right?" She said while looking at me.

I pale, knowing exactly what she meant. "What is she talking about?" Andrea asked.

Goodwitch just smiles and says, "music room."

-X-

Beacon Academy has a little know music room. Because not many people know of it it isn't used. That means it gets really dusty. It's also huge. And, in addition to cleaning the entire room which is made out of marble, you need to clean all of the 200 instruments lying unused. It took me five days to do it by myself and is a special punishment reserved for those who get on Goodwitch's bad side. With all of us we might get it done in time for team RWBY's match.

While we were waxing the floor I got near Will. "You know, we never did get to settle whose team was better. We'll have to settle it some other time." He said while smiling.

I just smile back and say "you're on."

**Yay! Things. Sorry I haven't put this up sooner. We are doing a huge garage sale and I'm kind of tired. But the other team is pronounced Corporal. They'll begin to show up more and more at this point and are important to the future. Remember to follow, fav. And review **

**Arrivederci **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 28

Legends, stories scattered through a library.

**Hello. I am going to college. Can't wait for volume 4. Well, actually I can, we all can.**

**Anyways new chapter. I am also tired. So very tired. **

"So, why are we out here again? I mean, I realize that it's lovely out and with the drop in crime recently it's safer than ever but shouldn't we be watching the matches that are going on?" Andrea asked.

She had a point too. We could of been watching and cheering on our friends from a tv somewhere but a lot had been dumped on our plate recently. Something had been nagging in the back of my brain for a while and with everyone's attention focused elsewhere I thought now would be the best time to look into it. "We're just going to the library Andrea. Besides, what harm ever came from reading a book."

"Wasn't that what they said just before the mummy got unleashed?" She asked, needing to think back.

"Wow, you actually made a reference." I say in a shocked tone. She blushes and punches my arm as we continue on. Eventually the two of us get to the Vale Public library.

As we entered we were greeted by an immense collection of books, all of which were unorganized. As we went up and down the rows I wondered "where are the librarians?"

Well, ask and ye shall receive. Almost immediately after words Andrea gets knocked back into me. We stumble and land next to each other. "Oh my, I'm terribly sorry about that comes a soft voice. When we get up we look and see a *ahem* rather large woman that had what looked like a turban around her head. "I'm so sorry, this always happens. I'm the librarian here." She explained with a smile.

Andrea and i Look at each other before I ask, "if you're the librarian than you must know where all the fables must be. We're doing a... project, yeah a project and with everyone at the festival we couldn't think of a better time to go."

She looks at us a bit suspiciously but eventually smiled and showed us the section.

Soon arriving Andrea and I immediately got to work. Finding anything they had about our legend. We saw a lot of others, including one about some old wizard. Eventually, we found one book after tearing apart the entire section. But just as we were about to read more into it, three razor shard library cards shredded it. We look up at where they came from and see the librarian. A fire burning in her eyes. "I knew there was something hung suspicious about you two. They warned everyone to be on our guard if we saw suspicious activity. You'll just have to sit here until the police arrive. It's no use running." It was at that moment that she realized that we had ran.

"What was that about?" Andrea asked between pants.

"I don't know," I respond, "but I doubt it's good."

I look back and saw that she was gaining in us, so I stop and push one of the nearby shelves over blocking her. Or it would have if she didn't catch it, lift it into the air and throw it in from of us. She does this in every direction leaving us no escape, the nearest possible exit being a large stain glass window directly to our right but that only lead out into an open street.

"Now, I finally have you troublemakers cornered." She said. Her hair was a little messed up and sticking out of her turban thing and she was breathing heavily. "The police should be on their way here to stop you from destroying anything else."

At that I straighten and ask, "I'm, which police department did you call?"

She looks pulled at first, a standing up straight and putting a finger on her chin. "They said only one was available with all the commotion at the festival. What was its name. Blood clutch one or something."

"Oh no." I say as muffled polka music begins to play in the background. I tackle Andrea to the ground just as the librarian turns to see a police car blasting polka music crashed through the window. The three of us get up out of the ruble and see the officers Sarge,Grif, and Simmons. They had modified the cruiser to have a turret instead of a back seat.

Sarge gets out of the shotgun seat and looks at the librarian. "You called ma'am?" The librarian just stands there in shock before shaking her head and pointing to us. "There those are the terrorist. The suspicious people I told you about!"

Sarge just looks around. "Where?"

At this point the librarian has all but lost her patience, "right there! Those two!"

Sarge looks around again. "Are they behind Damien and his friends?"

She then collapses and starts crying. "I'm, let me explain."

-X-

"So they just sit around all day and watch these guys who also just sit around all day?" The librarian asked in shock.

"Yep, pretty much. Look sorry about the whole misunderstanding. You can go now guys." I say to red team.

"Well boys, look like our job is done." Sarge says as he get back into their cruiser.

"But you didn't do anything!" Andrea yells as they whistle and cheer before doing a donut and crashing through the remains of the window.

"Well, sorry about all this." I say while he's tiring around at the utter destruction that was once a library.

The librarian sniffles for a bit before getting up. "No. I'm the one who should. E apologizing for thinking you were terrorists."

"Speaking of which I love your hijab." Andrea says.

"Her what?" I ask.

"It's a traditional head garment typically used by women in Athens Middle East and Africa." She explains.

"What? Oh, no. These are just my ears. I'm an elephant Faunus." And she unraveled it to reveal two ginormous ears.

Andrea and i just go wide eyed and start to leave. "We will never speak of this again. Deal."

"Deal"

**Yay! Done! Now I can go play Overwatch. **

**Arrivederci **


End file.
